


Now Hush Little Baby

by SevielCiel



Series: Little Beatles [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Baby Paul, Bed-Wetting, But John is there for him, Daddy John, Diapers, Eventual little John, Gen, George and Ringo are some great friends, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's basically just non-sexual age play, Little Paul, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paul cries a lot, Paul needs nappies, Sharing a Bed, Uncles George and Ringo, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Paul had to take some medicines that make him incontinent. This will lead into a new change of lifestyle for both Paul and John, along with all the Beatles crew





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just have a huge writer block on my other Beatles fanfiction, so I wrote this.  
> As you can see, I really love non-sexual age play fan fiction and making Paul the young innocent one. Just to know, I don't even think Paul, in real life, is weak, vulnerable, or needy, but fanfictions exist for the pure purpose of writing what you want.  
> Enjoy the fic!

It was humiliating. 

Paul was standing there, fists clenched to his sides, jaw clenched.  
His trousers were pooling at his ankles. 

John Lennon was standing in front of him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Paul wanted the ground to swallow him.  
He tightly closed his eyes, tears of shame making their way in his eyes.

"Just go" he muttered "please, John, go the fuck away" 

"Paul..." whispered John, getting closer to his friend.

"Please, John, go away! Am I not humiliated enough already?" shouted the younger one, his big eyes watering even more. 

His eyes locked into John's and instead of disgust or pity he found sympathy and...care? 

Yeah, the look in John's eyes was care and concern.

Suddenly, the younger man found himself into the other man's arms and the tears started going down his heated cheeks.

One of John's strong arms was around his shoulders, the other one on the small of his back.

They stayed like this for who know how long, just holding onto each other, and Paul let the auburn haired man to comfort him. 

Paul pushed John away with a blush.

"Paul, what's wrong?" asked softly the man, watching down and softly wiped away the tears.

The younger lad's bottom lip trembled as tears of shame were once again coming into his big eyes.

"Paulie, it's alright, is it for medical conditions or...?  
"I don't like wearing 'em! I had to take medicines and these fucking things make me fricking piss meself " shouted the other with an high pitched voice.  
"I didn't say you like wearing 'em" said the older one, shyly glancing down.

Paul had been sick for over a week, with a high fever and lightheadedness. The doctor had prescribed him some medicines and one of the collateral effects was incontinence. Luckily, once stopped to take it the incontinence would stop.

So the poor Beatle had to wear nappies, after waking up more than once with wet sheets or not being able to arrive to the bathroom on time.

But the other three Beatles didn't have to find out.

That morning, Paul was in the studio. They were taking a break and the man felt the uncomfortable feeling of the urine sticking on his skin.

He had quickly grabbed his backpack and run to the bathroom, unaware of the glances his band mates sent his way.

"I'm going to see if he's alright" mumbled John, taking off his guitar.

And now they were here, in the bathroom, Paul in only his shirt and nappy, head buried in the crook of the other's neck, still sniffling, John holding him close and whispering comforting things in his ear.

"Paulie, it's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone about this, okay? You can count on me if you need help with anything, okay? You're my best mate, Paul" 

Paul looked in his eyes, finding only truth and care in them.  
He nodded slowly, standing on his tippy toes to leave a small kiss on his friend's cheek.

John blushed and grinned and Paul grinned back.

A few days had passed from the incident in the bathroom.  
John, faithful to his word, hadn't said anything to anybody about Paul's medical condition, and the younger man was very glad about it.  
He didn't said anything to George and Ringo neither, not because he didn't trust them, but maybe because he was more close with John.

It was evening and they were at Paul's, just drinking beers and playing guitars, enjoying each other company.

Paul was still a bit sick so they ended practice early and John had tucked him on the sofa.

"My charming prince" joked the younger one when the other bring him the soup and the medicines.  
"Everything for my Princess" joked back the guitarist.

The two grinned and enjoyed each other company.

Paul sighed when a fit hit his head and put his head on John's shoulder.  
The older man started scratching his fingers into his scalp.  
"Headache?"  
"Yeah"  
"Strong?"  
"Mhmh"

John moved them, so that they were laying on the sofa, Paul on top of him, and stayed like that for a long time.

One of John's hands was close to his bum, feeling under the light material of the trousers the padded nappy Paul was wearing, when suddenly Paul tensed, the hand resting on the other's chest gripping the shirt.

"Paul?" asked concerned the guitarist and the bassist whimpered, burying his face in the other's crook of the neck.

John kept on patting him when he suddenly stopped, feeling the slight dampness under his hand.  
"I'm sorry" squeaked Paul, getting up on shaky legs and John quickly got a hold of him.  
"Paulie, it's totally alright. Can you walk?"  
The latter just nodded his head, but after a few steps he collapsed back in the other's arms.

The men made their way to the bedroom and John sat Paul down on the bed.

"I'm going to change you, okay?"  
"Johnny, I can do it..."  
"I know, but you're really shaky. Let me help you"

Paul nodded. Just that action drained him all his energy. "I trust you, Johnny" he whispered.

John gently untaped the nappy and made quick work in changing him. His eyes watching Paul's face and items in hand, without staring too much at his friend's exposed genitals.

"Here Paulie, all done. Let's tuck you into bed so you can rest" 

Paul was surprised, John had never been this gentle and caring with anyone before.  
He smiled, reaching out a hand, tugging lightly on his friend's sleeve. "Stay here the night?"

John grinned, kicking off his trousers and crawling his way under the covers.  
The two smiled softly at each other, before John spooned him from behind, his arm protectively wrapped around Paul's mid torso.  
Paul's arm was on top of friend's, and, for a moment, the two were 15 and 17 once again, asleep together in John's little bedroom back in Mendips.

"Until I'm here, Paulie" whispered John "You don't have to worry, your secrets are kept good, with me, me friend."

With a last pat at Paul's bum, the auburn haired man fall asleep. 

John woke up, finding himself in Paul's bedroom. His arms were tightly holding his friend to his chest.  
He smiled softly, kissing his hair and snuggling closely.

"Good morning" he whispered grinning when Paul's eyes started to open. "Morning" said Paul with a smile and a fond, sleepy look in his eyes.

"Do you need a change?" asked John, swiping back his black hair.  
Paul muttered something incomprehensible, staying laid on his back, watching the older man through his eyelashes.

John smiled, changing Paul and cuddling him close.  
Instantly, Paul got closer signing softly and resting his cheek against the other's chest.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, until John looked him in the eyes, the question he wanted to ask him since the day before.

"Paul, have you even heard of age play?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

"Age play?" asked Paul, looking up at his best friend with big innocent eyes.  
"Isn't that thing were a person behaves like a baby and had someone to take care of them?" he said, waiting for an answer from the other.

John nodded, looking carefully at him, "it isn't something sexual" he quickly explained "or, at least, not for anyone. I think more of a father-son kind of thing" 

John was looking down ashamed, one hand rubbing his neck.

"I would like it too" was the thing that made John's head snapped up to look at the other man. "What?" he squeaked. 

Paul was looking him, his big eyes shining with something John couldn't put a hand on.   
It was a mix of adoration and fondness.

"After my mom's death" started Paul, looking down at his hands "my dad kind of started neglecting me brother and me. Don't get me wrong, he's a great father, but still I wish I had the chance of being held and taken care of like when I was little" he explained tiredly.

"If you want I can... Take care of you, I mean" said lowly the older one.

Paul looked up and the two smiled at each other, "if you want I can be your daddy" he offered shyly.  
"I would like it very much"

Paul grinned and the two hugged, enjoying each other presence.

George, Ringo and Brian reacted in a positive way when the two broke the news of the new lifestyle to them.

"Of course you can" had said Brian, smiling fondly at his boys, "as long that people don't find out"

John and Paul grinned, the idea of touring and sharing a room wasn't bad before, but now it was even better.

So here they were now, on the first day of tour, almost on show time.

John was sitting by himself, tuning his guitar when he spotted a familiar pair of big hazel eyes and they shared a smile before stepping on the stage.

The show went smoothly and the four boys were now rushing inside the hotel, a crowd of teenager girls shouting their names at the front doors.

The four, along with Brian, made their way up to their floor, laughing and joking between them, when suddenly Paul got quiet and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Paul, what's wrong?" had asked George, when the only answer he got was a small sob, he turned to the others. "We have to understand how deep in headspace he is" said Ringo. Brian was searching for John, who had stopped to sign a few autographs in the hotel's lobby.

"Paul" George begun gently, a hand on his shoulder. "Where is daddy?" asked the young Beatle.

Almost as sensing his child's discomfort, John had appeared on the floor. "Paulie what's wrong?" he asked when the man rushed in his arms.

Once securely held, Paul whispered something in John's ear and the older one nodded.

"I'm going to take this lad in the bedroom, see ya tomorrow, I'm too knackered to go partying" he said, before disappearing in his bedroom.

"Well" said Brian "at least he's not going out and do something stupid"

The other two nodded in agreement, before going to their shared room.

"Daddy, my tummy oww" whined the dark haired man, still tightly clutching the auburn haired one's suit.   
"Shhh, it's alright, Paulie. Let's shower and then we see why your tummy is not okay" 

The two made their way to the bathroom and John undressed the both of them, getting under the warm spray of water.

After the shower, he laid Paul down on the big bed and starting to dry him.

"Okay baby, does your tummy still hurt?" John was a bit concerned. He remembered that one he had a stomach ache as a little kid, trying to remember what Mimi had done to ease the pain.

Paul nodded, sticking his thumb into his mouth..

John begun to massage it softly and Paul started giggling, "daddy you're tickling me" and with that John had started to fully tickle him.

The two rolled around the bed for a while when John remembered he had to still got dressed.   
He quickly grabbed a nappy and a pair of boxers, making Paul stay still while taping on the bulky thing.

He was in the process of putting a shirt and trousers on him when the younger one batted his hand away. "No!" he squeaked, John sighed "Okay, I guess it is too hot to wear pyjamas" 

"Good night, bugger"   
"Night Daddy"   
The dad and the son snuggled together, before falling asleep.

A wail woke John up with a start.  
Paul, who was sleeping in his arms, was crying, his hands clutching his stomach.

"Paulie? Honey, what's wrong?" 

He got no response, only a scream.

"Shhh, it's alright. Daddy's got you" had said the older one, walking around bouncing slightly his baby, trying to stop him crying.  
From the lack of response, he could tell that his friend was in a really deep headspace.  
Panicked, he quickly got to call the others.

"Are you sure it's not appendicitis?" Asked worried John to Ringo and Brian smiled slightly, thinking about how much of a dad John was resembling.

Ringo sighed, tucking off the shirt from the younger boy, who was desperately holding on the older.

"It's not appendicitis. If it was, there would be a bruise on his side and he would have a fever" shrugged Ringo, smiling softly at his nephew.

There was silence when suddenly a loud fart noise filled the room and Paul seemed to have calmed down, thumb still in his mouth and the other still curled around John's shirt.

George bursted out in a fit of laugthers.  
"Well, I think he just needed to go" he laughed and soon enough, John could smell the problem of Paul's bellyache.

The little one had started crying once again, hiding his face in the crook of his protector's neck.

"It's alright, bud. Let's get you changed in a new nappy" cooed John, kissing softly his dark haired head.

The other three smiled and said goodnight, leaving John to deal with the crying man.

John carried Paul to the bathroom, beginning to fill the tub.  
He put Paul inside, washing his backside and balls before putting a new nappy and holding him close to his chest while he was rocking him back and fort on the bed.

"Aww baby, is your tummy still bad?"   
But Paul shooked his head and snuggled him close.

After a few moments, the two were asleep.


	3. Chapter three

The Beatles were still on tour and, right now, they had one of the really rare days-off.

Paul and John were in bed, just enjoying each other company and drifting in and out from sleep.

John exhaled, stretching himself like a cat and Paul giggled, snuggling his head on his chest.  
John returned the giggle and kissed the top of the boy's head.

Even if Paul wasn't in a baby mindset at the moment, he still enjoyed the cuddles from his best friend.  
They had always been close to each other, more than with George or Ringo, but the whole age play thing had brought them even closer then before.

"Johnny?"  
"Yeah, Paulie?"   
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"   
Now John had rolled on his side, watching interested his younger friend.  
Paul gulped, feeling nervous.

"Where did you learn all those things about age play?" he had asked it with curiosity. John looked like he had a lot of experience.

John sighed, gripping his hair and closing his eyes, sighing.  
"I know ye were goin' to ask this sooner or later" he opened his eyes and looked at Paul with a serious expression "I'll tell you, but whatever I say has to stay just between the two of us, okay?"  
Paul nodded, "Of course."

"When me mom had died I was completely broken, you remember?"   
Paul nodded, remembering quite good the sadness he had proven too to see his best friend broke down in his arms.

"Well, me ol'auntie Mimi had said something about treating me like a baby to help me cope, and to actually help her too, having someone to take care of"

"Did it work?" asked Paul.  
"Oh yeah, it kinds of made us closer and I was actually feeling better" chuckled John.

"Did she actually make you wear a nappy?" giggled the younger boy.  
John smiled, "of course! She was even baby talking to me and feeding me bottles. Even carry me around and hold me close" said John, thinking fondly about his auntie.   
Even if he often said he hated her and mocked her, he loved her and was glad she was there for him.

Paul giggled once again, trying to think of John wearing a nappy and shaking around a rattle whilst his auntie Mimi was looking at him cooing.

"Is it funny?" said John, still smiling.  
"Yeah, I was trying to picture you with a nappy and a baby bottle, you'll make the cute baby"   
"Aw, of course I was a cute baby"  
The auburn haired boy's mind drifted in the past...

John was in his bed, who had now some homemade bars to prevent him from falling of the bed.  
He wriggled a bit in the bed, feeling already the uncomfortable sensation of a nappy so wet it was about to burst.  
It was now day 5 of that thing they had started and John could feel himself getting used to all of this.  
By now, he had even stopped warning Mimi when he had to go and even stopped noticing, so he was in diapers 24/7.

He found himself crying for his aunt and finally being held close to her chest.  
"Oh! What a wet baby you are!" she cooed, quickly untaping the soiled nappy and gently cleaning him.  
Once the boy was all clean and dressed again, she gently sat him down on her lap, rocking him back and forth and snuggling closely.

John could only close his eyes and relax, face buried in the crook of her neck. "Remember, Johnny, I am strict sometimes, but you know I do it just to protect you, right?" she said softly.  
John nodded, pecking her cheek before settling down again.  
"I love you, auntie Mimi"  
"I love you too, my little Johnny" 

And with that, John was fast asleep, safe and sound in her protector's arms.

Mimi was patient now, always comforting her little boy and at the same time comforting herself.  
John remembered the time he had a stinky nappy and she had changed him without even grimacing, then cuddling him close, knowing how ashamed John must have been at the moment.

And now, in that hotel room, John wanted to give the same comfort to his best friend.

When he snapped out of his thoughts it was because Paul had started to move around the bed.

"Paul, what's wrong?" had asked confused John. The boy looked kind of uncomfortable and, by the look on his face, he had apparently slipped into headspace.

"Daddy" he said softly "I have to wee"  
John nodded, "want to go potty or you want a nappy?"  
"Potty, like a big boy" squealed Paul, giggling when his daddy picked him up.

When the baby had finished, John put a nappy on him, just in case and Paul had quickly fallen asleep once again with his head on the other's chest.

John giggled, kissing his head and blushing slightly at the memory of him, at 18 years old, sitting on the toilet with Mimi encouraging him to pee in it like a big boy. He also remembered how, as soon as Mimi had put the nappy back on him he had peed in it, instead that in the toilet and he remembered how Mimi snickered, kissing his forehead and changing him.

After making sure Paul was comfortable and safe in his arms he made a mental note to call Mimi later to thank her for all she had done to him in all this years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Like always, leave a Kudo or a comment with your opinion on the story, reading comments always make me happy ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute times with Brian :)
> 
> I had planned to make this chapter about Paul feeling sick (and messing a nappy or two, because, at the time I was writing this I just changed my 2-year-old baby girl's nappy) but then I thought about Brian and I was like 'why don't write about him?'
> 
> Hope you still enjoy, and believe me, there will be more chapters in which Paul may or may not mess himself (Please give me some holy water lol).

Paul was not feeling well.   
Add the boring interview they were doing, the boiling heat and his head and belly hurting and then you can understand the boy's health.

He looked at his left, where John was just huffing by himself, hating those things.

"Johnny?" he whispered.  
"Yeah, Paulie?" answered John back, suddenly feeling concern growing in his stomach.  
Paul's face was pale, with dark begs under his eyes. He was looking sad and in pain.  
"It's almost over, Paulie. Then we'll go back to the hotel and-" "and... I'm feeling like I'm slipping in headspace..." murmured Paul. 

Finally, Brian let the four boys run to the waiting limousine and they were slowly making their way to the hotel.

They were stuck in traffic, and Paul whimpered in pain.  
"Daddy" he whined, sticking out his arms to be hold close. The older man quickly switched position with Ringo, who was sit next to the younger boy, to gather him in his arms.

Paul was just whimpering whilst John was hugging him close.

"Uh-oh" said Ringo, leaning close to the two cuddling friends. "Paulie, is your tummy still upset?" 

Paul nodded and blushed, but then starting crying with his face buried in his daddy's shirt.

"When we're back, I'm going to heat up some milk for you" said George, ruffling his nephew's hair affectionately.   
Paul grinned, "Yummy!"

The four and the manager finally arrived and rushed upstairs.

"Daddy, can we play with the blocks uncle George, uncle Ringo and grandpa Brian had bought me the other day?" asked the boy, smiling innocently at his father.  
John nodded and kissed his forehead, "Sure little one. But first let's get you changed into a nappy and some comfy clothes." 

Brian, George and Ringo were in the sitting room of the suite whilst John and Paul were getting changed.  
They were already wearing their sleeping clothes, but they were going to hangout for some time.

John come out from his bedroom with Paul sat on his hip.

Brian was sitting on an armchair, smiling softly at the scene before him: George and Ringo were playing with Paul, building high towers with blocks that were promptly kicked down by Paul, the boy giggling happily.  
John was looking at them with a warm smile.

Paul was wearing a bulky, thick nappy, so thick that the boy could hardly close his legs or walking. His still upset tummy was covered in one of John's shirts and a bib was tied around his neck. Latched on the shirt was also his dummy, which was in Paul's mouth -it was either that or his thumb.  
The boy's eyes were big and full of wonders, a look of complete happiness gracing his soft features.

"Grandpa!"   
Brian looked up at the giggling big baby who was making his way to him, crawling towards him.  
He opened his arms, letting the boy sitting on his lap and let himself be cuddled and bounced slightly.

"Aww, daddy, I want cuddles too" whined John, plopping himself down on Brian's lap and soon George and Ringo joined the group hug, Brian laughing.

He had always referred himself as the Beatles's father, so, if Paul was John's baby then Brian was his grandpa and George and Ringo, being John's brothers, were the baby's uncles.

"Okay lads, Imma goin' off to bed" said George, stretching lazily, "wait, I'm coming too" added Ringo getting up from the oldest's lap, the other two men murmuring 'goodnight'.

"Brian?" mumbled John, his head still on the manager's shoulder "can you please heat up Paulie's bottle?" 

"Of course, Johnny" 

John smiled with thankfulness and let the man got up whilst Paul waddled over John, steadying himself with his hands on his dad's knees and giggle.

John laughed and kissed his son's forehead. Every time the boy smiled it made John's heart warmed and swell with happiness.  
He was so happy to have someone to take care of and was happy that Paul trusted him, his best mate, enough to make him in charge of his needs.

Brian re-entered with the baby bottle and handed it to the auburn haired lad, who quickly fed his boy with it.

"Here we go, nighty night, Paulie. Night, John" said Brian fondly, tucking both boys in their shared bed and closing the door behind him as he made his way towards his room, whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at least a thousandth time, this isn't meant to insult the great Paul McCartney!  
> If you're feeling offended by it, just close it and stop sending rude comments (especially one person who insult every fic she don't like).   
> Really, read the tags.
> 
> If you still wanted to read it and liked it, leave a comment with your opinion and leave a kudo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains messy nappies ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments.

"DAAAAADDY, WAAAAH" 

George sighed tiredly, watching his fellow band mate, John, trying to calm down his crying big baby, Paul.

"John, what is wrong with him?" asked Ringo worriedly, sitting next to his friend.

John, who had tears brimming his almond brown eyes, shooked his head, whilst cradling the crying man into his strong arms.

"Daddy" whimpered the younger boy, looking John with big teary eyes and with tears.   
John gently kissed his forehead, resting his cheek on top of his head.

"Ringo, can you please go and take the thermometer?" asked the boy. Ringo nodded and sprinted towards the bathroom.

After measuring the temperature they concluded that the boy had a high fever.

"Here Paulie, eat this?" 

Paul quickly shooked his head, whimpering, "No!"   
"Why no? C'mon, you have to eat something! Please, Paul, eat the milk!" pleaded John, holding the bottle to his mouth.

Paul slightly opened his lips, suckling a bit of milk before starting gagging and spluttering.  
Ringo started patting his back as the younger one kept spluttering, milk dribbling down his chin.

His face was pale, red cheeked and his eyes were glassy with tears.   
John's heart was breaking, he hated seeing his baby in pain.

He hadn't stopped crying, his whole face was blotchy, eyes red from crying and nose snotty. His hair was mattered with sweat. 

John sat down next to Ringo and George, who looked downright uncomfortable with the sick boy, and kept cradling him, Ringo cooing and gently stroking his head.

"John?"   
"Yeah?"  
"He looked a bit bloated..."

John looked down. Ringo was right, Paul's belly looked bloated.

"When was the last time he went to the bathroom?" asked Ringo, rubbing his nephew's belly.

"Well, I think a few days ago, I don't know" thought the auburn haired lad.

Paul was grabbing his belly, face contorted in a grimace and mouth set in a tight line. 

He whimpered when the two older boys's pressed their hands on his stomach and suddenly his face became even more red and John understood that the boy was slowly falling asleep.

"Finally he's asleep!" sighed George, flipping down on the sofa. He loved Paul and was completely okay with all that age play thing, but man, did that boy cry loud.  
Ringo was still pacing around, John had gotten to bed around 10 minutes before, giving comfort to his baby son.

He then gently walked to the room, finding John awake, reading a book with Paul asleep on top of him.

"Hey" he whispered. "Hey, Rings"   
John gently patted Paul's back whilst the boy was sucking on the dummy.

"How is he?" asked concerned the drummer.  
John sighed, "I'm afraid his belly hurt because he has to poo but... But I don't know" muttered the boy, passing a hand through his messy hair.

Ringo's eyes widened, his sensible nose catching the smell, "Johnny, I'm afraid he had actually pooped..." he whispered, gently passing his hand through his nephew's hair.

John nodded, getting up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, ready to clean him.

Paul, in the meantime, had woken up, looking at his daddy with a slightly pained expression.

"Hey, little one. Do you think you have to go again? Or I can change the nappy?" said John with concern but trying to still comfort the baby in his arms.

Paul shooked his head, "Change me, please" 

John nodded, laying Paul down on the changing mat and gently opened the dirty nappy, which was soiled to the brim, before cleaning him thoroughly.  
John was gently keeping him still and sometimes massaging his belly, whilst baby talking and finally Paul was giggling.  
He quickly throw the smelly nappy in the bin, smiling at the giggling boy still laying where John had left him.

"There, there, all clean and fresh. Let's go to the others?" 

Paul nodded gently, gripping his dad and letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"Is baby Paulie better?" Cooed Ringo, taking the boy from the other's arms.

Paul giggled and started playing with Ringo's rings.

"You were a great help, eh Georgie?" muttered John, "Oh shut up, daddy" teased George.

John huffed, before swapping a hand at the back of the younger's head.

When Brian went to check on them he found the boys all snuggled together on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost completely based on my evening with my 2-year-old niece, who wanted to be bounced on the knee and wanted to sit on my lap because I'm her auntie (She's even more lovely with me than with her father lol).
> 
> At some point there's a thing that doesn't really make sense, it's a piece of a nursery rhyme and in my language it's makes sense.
> 
> P.S. Oh God, there isn't any wet or soiled nappy in this chapter, what is happening to me? Lol

Ringo giggled as he once again bounced his nephew on his leg. Paul giggled as he was set down to the ground, made half of a spin and landed on his butt, the pad of the nappy protecting the boy from the hit.

Paul giggled once again and quickly made his way to his daddy, who was sitting leg-crossed on the floor.

George, Brian, Ringo and Mimi were sitting around the table at the Smith's household, since the older lady had decided to make dinner for the five of them.

The evening was nice, Paul had been a good baby, eating everything his daddy had fed him and even cuddled on Mimi's lap, and now it was almost time for the boys to leave and for Paul to go to sleep with John -even if Paul was going to wake up adult, he still used to share a bed with John on every tour.

"Paulie, where is grandpa Brian?" cooed John. Paul smiled, running to Brian and holding on his legs. "Good boy!" prided Brian, kissing the top of his head. Paul giggled and pointed to George, running to him, "uncle Geo!" he shrieked happily. George nodded and gently hugged him.

The boy then run to Mimi, "auntie Mimi!" he said, hugging her legs as well.   
"You made a cute baby, Paul" smiled down Mimi, caressing the baby's hair.

Paul walked to John, plopping down on his lap. "Daaaa" he sighed contently, kissing him on his lips innocently.

John smiled, kissing him once again and Paul giggled.  
"Again! Again!" 

After a few other kisses he was freed from daddy's grip and begin to being coddled by all the others adults in the room.

The auburn haired boy, still on the floor, made his way to his aunt, who was sat on her armchair, and happily sighed at the sensation of fingers passing trough his hair.

Mimi smiled softly, that kind of smile she used on him when he was a kid, that smile that always made John feel safe and protected, and then she leaned down to press a kiss on her nephew's mop-top.

Then Paul made his way back to them and Mimi gathered him in her arms.  
"This was John's favorite game when he was a little boy. He always wanted to be bounced like this!" she said.  
Mimi had begin to bounce him on her leg and the baby was laughing pretty hard.  
The game, which consisted in Paul sitting on top of her knees, was pretty simple.

"...and then mommy got tired and Paulie go to sleep" she finished to sing as Paul was thrown down, hands tightly in his auntie's grip.

Paul laughed and then yawned, rubbing at his eyes with one fist.

"Ooooh, baby is tired! Let's go to bed!" cooed John, getting up and grabbing Paul's hand.  
A choir of goodnight echoed through the kitchen as John made his way upstairs, an almost asleep Paul sitting on his hip.

At least half an hour had passed from their departure and Ringo, George and Brian were ready to go.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious" thanked the older man. "Thanks at you for the company. Goodnight"   
And with that, the door was closed and Mendips was back in its silence.

Mimi silently made her way upstairs, peeking in her nephew's room.  
Her heart melted at the sight: the two cuddled together under the comforter, both sucking on dummies and Paul pillowing his head on John's shoulder.

She smiled and closed the door, heading for her room.

She missed her baby John, both when he was actually a baby and when she had started treating him a baby as a coping mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, feel free to comment with suggestion or your opinions and leave kudos.  
> I'm so grateful with everyone who like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was too overwhelming.  
The lights, the noise, the thought he was going to appear on TV due to that stupid interview.   
It was just too much.

Paul was sitting in a corner, slightly rocking back and forth, watching his mates who were standing near a wall smoking. John was looking at him concerned, but Paul just smiled at him and the older lad kept talking with Ringo.

"Paul, are you feeling alright?" 

It was Brian. The paranoid manager had seen the look of slight uneasy on the younger boy's face. He also know that Paul could easily slip in headspace and he hoped he wasn't going to.  
He was concerned for the boys's public appearance.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Eppy, just a bit tired" answered Paul with a small smile, playing with his sleeve.

Brian nodded anxiously and opened his mouth to say something, but a lad from the crew told them they were starting in two, and so the manager and the bassist had to join the other three Beatles.

John and Paul looked at each other, smiling at one another, before intertwining their hands.

In a second, they were sitting in front of the interviewer.

Paul was completely zooming off, something he never did before.  
John, George and Ringo tried to answer the most of the questions, whilst Paul just answered them with short sentences and tight lipped smiles.

"Paul, you looked awfully quiet, isn't George usually the quiet Beatle?" joked the lady. Paul, hearing his name being called, quickly shooked his head, "I just got a lot going through me mind" he apologized with a small smile.

"Ooh, thinking about a secret girlfriend we don't know about?"  
"No..." his answer was cut short and the boy zoomed off once again.  
The lady kept asking questions.

"Hey, Paulie, are ye alright?" John had leaned closer, not closer enough to look like he was whispering in his mate's ear, but close enough to be heard just by Paul.

Paul shooked his head lightly. He could feel the tears starting to form in his big eyes, everything was just to much.

The lady called his name once again and, after all that time, Paul had lost it.

He started crying, sobs ripping through the air as big fat tears made their way down his cheeks.

The lady jumped in her seat, the other three Beatles quickly getting closer to their crying mate.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, and suddenly feeling a bit disgusted as Paul's black suite pants become darker and a puddle was forming under his boots.

"Daddy, I wanna go home" sobbed the boy, burying his face in John's suite.

John nodded, quickly gathering his crying baby in his arms and run backstage, George and Ringo following behind.

They were met by a concerned Brian and quickly run to the limousine, not caring one bit about the interview. Their top priority was Paul, the rest could be damned.

After John managed to calm him down at least a bit, Paul looked at Brian, who was sat in front of them.  
"I'm sorry grandpa!" he cried again.  
"Oh, baby, it's alright! No damage. Now shh, try to sleep, okay?" comforted the older one.

George and Ringo had managed to put him into a nappy, and were now thinking what to use to cover it once they arrived at the hotel. It wasn't that the great Beatle Paul McCartney could be seen into a diaper, even if the lady of the interview had actually seen him pee on himself.

Paul weakly rested his head on his dad's shoulder and was quickly asleep, sucking softly on his binky.

John kissed his head, looking fondly at him, how the tears were still grasping on the little one's big lashes, making them looking more longer that what they already were.

"Shhh, Paulie. Everything is alright. Daddy's here, baby" he cooed in his dark hair.


	8. Chapter eight

The Beatles were taking a stroll in the park, luckily no one seemed to recognized them.  
The four boys were walking one next to the other, Paul holding onto John's hand tightly, his steps a bit uncertain and slow.   
George smiled, putting his little nephew on his shoulders, making him screech happily.

"Daddy, can we get an ice cream?" asked Paul, looking up at John with eyes full of hope. "Why not, little bugger?" shrugged the auburn haired man, walking towards the ice cream truck.

"Hello sir, what can I give you?" asked a young woman.  
John smiled, "a cone with chocolate..." he stopped looking at his mates standing slightly behind, telling him their flavors, "a cone with lemon and strawberry, a cone with hazelnut and a cone with chocolate and strawberry" finished John, smiling charmily. The girl smiled and proceeded to get the flavors.

"Can I have Smarties too?" asked Paul.   
"Of course" said the lady.

John paid for the sweet things and the four made their way through the park.

Paul was happily licking his cone, chocolate and strawberry going down his wrist and chin. Ringo laughed, wiping away the mess with a napkin.

Paul started running back and forth, making his way in front of the other three before running back like a bullet, throwing himself on his dad's legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Piggyback ride, piggyback ride!" shouted excitedly the younger boy, running around John.

George smirked. He can recognize a sugar hype when he saw one. 

John sighed, leaning down a bit to let Paul climb on his back, and once the boy was tightly holding on him, he sprinted down the cobble stoned road.

It was when they had arrived home that John understood his mistake.  
Maybe two balls of ice cream before bed weren't the right thing.  
Even in his big mindset, Paul couldn't fall asleep to easily if he had eaten a bit too much. Let alone little Paul after having eaten an ice cream full of sugar.

The auburn haired boy groaned, preparing himself for the sleepless night ahead of him.

The toddler was bouncing around, running and grinning, spinning on himself. He spinned, collided with John's leg and fallen down on his butt.

"Ow" he giggled. "Wow, Paulie, you look drunk" commented John, picking him up.  
Paul giggled once again, nestling his face on John's crook of neck and started whining. "Did Paulie had too many ice creams?" cooed the daddy.   
Paul stubbornly shooked his head.

John laughed, kissing his head and gently preparing him for the night, putting a new nappy and his favorite onesie. 

Paul was obviously restless and didn't seem like he was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

They had played all the games they had and even a lot of baby games, like Paul's favorite.

He was sitting on the bed, John crawling around him, tickling him on the sides and his belly.

"Are you tired, baby?" grinned down John.  
Paul was giggling, shooking his head and John was back at his attack.  
By the end of it both boys were sweaty and out of breath from all the laughings.

"Okie doki, Paulie boy. Time for bed!" he cheered, lowering the baby in his crib. But Paul protested, getting on his knees. "No!" 

"C'mon, Paulie, it's really late and babies like you have to sleep" 

"No, daddy! No tired!" protested Paul.

John sighed, picking him up once again, "okay, do you want to lay down with daddy and see if you're going to fall asleep?" 

Paul thought about it before nodding, sucking his thumb and watching his big daddy walking out of the nursery and into his bedroom.

Paul had always liked daddy's room better, it was bigger and he could snuggle to daddy whilst they sleep.

He was softly lowered down the soft bed and curled himself around John's warm body.

Nostalgia hit John like a truck. He remembered their days back in Mendips, the cold nights in Hamburg, their trip in Paris and all the times they had shared a bed on tours.

Beside him, Paul sighed contently, probably, or maybe not, thinking about the same things.

Finally, daddy and son had fallen asleep, embraced together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! ^^

When Paul was big he had asked John and the other boys if they can try to potty train him.

Not because he didn't like wearing diapers, they were one of his favorite thing, but because he wanted to being like a real toddler.

Sure, he was still going to wear his nappies.

The three had agreed, and now were just waiting for Paul to slip into headspace.  
He was sleeping right now, in his and John's bedroom, the room kept cool thanks to the blinders that were down and the window open, shielding the room.

John tiptoed inside, making his way towards the bed.

Paul was laying on his back in just his pants and undershirt. He wasn't wearing a nappy because he had fallen asleep whilst he was big.

John smiled, seeing the signs that Paul had, indeed, slipped.  
It was the thumb in his mouth.

He kept staring lovingly at him, when Paul's eyes slowly opened, "daddy!" he cheered in a baby voice. "Hi, baby. Did you sleep well?" asked John, sitting up his baby and cuddling him into his chest.  
Paul cheered happily and gripped his shoulders when John picked him up and bringed him in the sitting room.

"Okay boys" he announced with a smile, "Paulie had finally woken up so we can start to try to potty train him?" he smiled at his friends and put down Paul gently.

"Okay baby" he spoke softly, gripping his boy's hands, "when you feel you have to pee, tell me, okay?" 

Paul nodded and quickly made his way to his toys, John sitting next to Ringo to read a book and George watching TV.

Time passed and everything was peaceful.

Paul was playing with his plushes and blocks. He was so engrossed in the game that he didn't notice the heaviness began to build in his bladder and the telltale signs that he had to go to the bathroom.

He wasn't wearing any diaper because he had to prove he was big enough to hold it until his daddy or his uncles bringed him to the loo.

Suddenly, a warm flow began to run down his legs and the boy gasped, seeing the puddle forming around him.  
He whimpered, weakly gripping his crotch in an attempt to stop the urine.

"Oh Paulie. Why didn't tell one of us you had to go potty?" asked George in sympathy and those were the words that made the young boy start crying.

"Shhh baby, it's alright! You're still little, accidents happen all the time!" comforted John, swinging left to right with Paul's body in his arms, "You know how much time had taken aunt Mimi to potty train daddy?" he looked at his baby son right in his eyes and Paul shooked his head. John smiled, wiping away the tears with his thumb, "about a month"   
Paul giggled and rested his head on his shoulder, breath still quivering but the tears had stopped.

"Do you want to try again or you want a nappy?" said gently John, kissing his forehead. "Try again" he whimpered and was rewarded by a kiss on the forehead.

"Johnny, be my big boy and go potty!" pleaded a woman, kneeled down on the floor, looking up. The boy, who was sitting on the toilet, was maybe a bit too hold to not be potty trained but that didn't mattered.

After a while in which John hadn't peed, Mimi picked him up once again, putting the nappy back on.

"Mimi, my tummy hurts" said John after a while, putting his toys down and looked at his aunt with big scared eyes, he was too deep into headspace to realized he simply needed the bathroom.  
Mimi quickly carried him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet just in time as the pee started.

"Good boy, John! I'm so proud of you, my little boy has finally learnt how to go to potty!" cheered happily Mimi, kissing the boy's forehead and John tightly hugged her, sighing happily.

John was sitting on the sofa, glancing down at his son and brothers.  
Ringo, who was drawing with Paul, softly smiled at him. "Hey Paulie?" "Yeah?" "Let's try to go potty?" said Ringo.  
Paul had finished two sippy cups, it was impossible that he didn't need the bathroom.

Paul nodded and got up, taking his daddy's hand.

John smiled, accompanying the dark haired lad to the loo.  
Paul looked at the toilet and gulped.  
In his little space, the toilet looked like a big meany thing.

"Daddy" he whimpered, "what if I fall inside?" he turned to look at John with big scared eyes.  
John giggled, "you will not fall inside, sweety. I will hold you, okay?" 

Paul nodded and gulped again, sitting down and tightly gripping John's hand.

Ringo and George were watching form the door, smiling at the scene.  
Surely if someone would have walked through their door and found a grownup man sitting half naked on the toilet whilst gripping another man's hand who was also encouraging him to pee would be strange, but not for uncle George and uncle Ringo.

After a while, maybe 10 minutes, a dribbling sound could be heard and Paul gasped, eyes wide.

"I did it! Daddy, uncle Ringo, uncle Geo, I peed into the toilet like a big boy!" shouted exited Paul, holding John's hands as the older man hoisted him on his feet.

Paul had already made a few steps, being stopped, though, by John's hand.  
"Wait, let me at least pull your pants and trousers on" laughed John and Paul grinned, as soon as John had finished he sprinted out, laughing and shouting about 'peeing like a big boy.'

Ringo laughed and John was feeling like a proud parent.


	10. Chapter 10

That afternoon it had been impossible to put down Paul for a nap.

Though the boy was completely exhausted, he started crying every time John had tried to put him down on the bed.

Even when John had told him to try and lay down with daddy it hadn't been successful.

John was nodding in and off from sleep, but Paul was completely awake, looking at the ceiling with big wide eyes. 

"Daddy!" he whined. "Shhh, daddy's tired. Isn't Paulie tired?" had muttered John, only half awake, pulling down Paul by an arm.  
The younger boy huffed and tried to wiggle free from John's grip. 

He whined, and smiled when he found out he could free himself from his daddy's loose grasp. 

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, NO TIRED! PLAY!" he started shouting, jumping on the bed.

"Paul, sleep" said sternly John, being pulled awake by his baby's shrieks and jumps.

"NO!" shouted the child, stomping his feet and crossing his arms.

John sighed, passing a hand on his face, trying to stay calm, since he knew he was going to have to face an impending tantrum.

"Paul, you're tired, don't try to deny it. Daddy is tired too. We both need sleep and babies need to sleep a lot" 

But Paul didn't seem like he was going to fall asleep soon, even if he had been cranky and snappy all day.

It had really started durning lunch time.  
They were sitting around the table, and John had understood that the baby was tired when he started pushing away the spoon John was using to feed him.

Usually he would have eaten by himself, but John took the spoon from him when Paul had stopped eating and started playing with the food.

Paul had been a brat more than usual, especially during nappy change, as he been wriggling and kicking for all the time he took George to only untaped it.

Then, the poor uncle had called John to the rescue and John had a hard time too to keep the boy still.

"Paul, try to put your head on daddy's shoulder and close your eyes, please baby boy" had pleaded the older one, but Paul wasn't having it and started jumping around the bed, almost falling on John.

John's patients was running thin. 

He blindly touched around the bed until he found Paul's blue pacifier, pushing it in Paul's mouth.

He had closed his eyes again when something hit him hard on a cheek.

His eyes snapped open, seeing what Paul had thrown at him:  
His pacifier.  
And it was drenched in Paul's saliva.

The boys was still standing up, with a pout and arm crossed, a bit of spit dribbling down his chin.

John narrowed his eyes and quickly bent Paul over his knee.

"Daddy?" whimpered Paul.  
"You had been naughty. Now you get a spank" said John, pulling down the boy's trousers and untaping the nappy.

After his bottom was bare, he raised his hand and quickly smacked the boy's backside.

Paul was a sobbing mess, loud cries echoing through the room.  
John sighed, giving him the last smack before pulling the boy up on his lap.

"Shhh, baby, I'm sorry. You know I don't like hurting you, right baby?" cooed John, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

Paul whimpered and nodded, "I'm sowwy daddy. I'll be good" wailed Paul, burying his face into his chest.

John began passing his hand through his messy dark hair, consoling his crying baby.

"You know we all love you a lot, but you have to start controlling you temper. If you're angry you can't just shout or throw a tantrum, okay?" explained softly John, hugging Paul close.

The boy nodded, resting his head on the other's shoulder as John closed the diaper around his waist and pulled up the pyjama bottoms back on.

"Daddy, sleepy..." muttered Paul, eyes half closed.

John nodded, putting the pacifier back into his son's mouth and gently began to cradle him close to his chest, softly muttering sweet things into his ear and soon tiredness took over and the boy finally fall asleep.

"Finally I can sleep too..." thought John, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending prompts and comments ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of hurt/comfort and implied regressed John :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed!

The afternoon seemed quiet to Brian once he had arrived at the Beatles' house.

After he had entered the sitting room he was expecting a hyper little Paul running to him to show him his newest toy or something like that.

Or maybe a big Paul, who was reading a book or plucking at his bass, smiling at him and being his normal self.

But no.

The house was silent and seemed abandoned, aside for Ringo who had just opened the door.

George nodded at him as a greeting, but kept his eyes fixed on the television.

"Paul is sleeping" explained Ringo almost as he was reading the manager's thoughts.

Brian nodded, "I guess John's with him, then."

But Ringo just shooked his head, "No, actually he's in his room" he explained with a shrug of shoulders, "he's with his aunt Mimi."

Brian sat down on the sofa next to George, deep in thoughts. Why had John retired himself in his room with his aunt? And why had he not profited from the fact Paul was sleeping? Usually, when the little Beatle was sleeping, John was also sleeping or doing other things that would be impossible with the overgrown baby around.

Ringo posed a teacup on the coffee table, making Brian jump and look up.  
"Sorry" smiled Ringo, but then his smile died. "John's having a bit of a hard time..."  
"What? Why?" asked Brian.

Ringo shrugged, "his uncle is having some health problems, I think. This morning, Paul was crying, y'know, he had just woken up and he needed his breakfast and a nappy change, yet George was the one taking care of him, cause John hadn't even gotten out of bed yet-"

"It's weird, usually John is the first one attending Paul's needs when in little space, on the other hand, he's the father" butted in George, looking at the other two.

Brian nodded at them to continue.  
"Whilst George was preparing breakfast, I went to John's room and I found him curled up in bed, crying.  
I asked him what was wrong and he responded nothing, so he got up and came eat breakfast."

"He had eaten his breakfast with Paul sitting on his lap and then he had played with him until about an hour and half ago, then he putted the kid to bed and closed himself in his room. Then Mimi came half an hour ago and went to his room." finished George, Ringo nodding in agreement.

Brian furrowed his brows and took a sip of tea, when he heard a cry coming from upstairs.

"Look who had gotten up" said Ringo. "Wait, I'll go" proposed the oldest man, already going up the stairs. "Okay, the nappies and wipes are in the wardrobe" shouted Ringo behind him.

Brian entered his grandson's room, slowly making his way to the crib.  
Paul was laying there in only his diaper and onesie, his big hazel eyes were shying with tears, making his eyelashes look even longer.

Brian smiled, taking him in his arms, "now baby, don't cry. Grandpa's got you" he cooed, changing him and picking him up again.

Paul cooed and snuggled his head on Brian's chest, before frowning.

"Gwampa, whewe's daddy?" he asked with big innocent eyes, his words slightly distorted by the pacifier in his mouth.

"Daddy's in his room, he's not feeling really well. I'm going to bring you down to your uncles and check on him, okay?" he gently said, making his way downstairs and setting the boy in Ringo's waiting arms.

"Uncle Wingo, I wanna see daddy" pouted Paul but Ringo just shooked his head, "Grandpa told you, he's not feeling well" Paul slowly nodded and cuddled in his chest, "But I want to see daddy" he sniffled.

"And you are going to see him, first, though, grandpa's going to check on him" reassured George.

Brian didn't listen to the rest of the conversation as he was already in front of the bedroom's door.  
He sighed softly, before knocking on the door, "John? It's me, Brian, can I enter?" 

The request was met by a shaky sigh and then the door opened, Mimi standing on the other side with a pained expression on her face.

Brian greeted softly, getting inside and closing the door behind him.

The sight was heartbreaking for the poor manager:   
John was curled up in bed, his eyes red rimmed and puffy, his face covered in tears and snot and Brian could swear there was a quite noticeable nappy bulk under John's pyjama.

Mimi made her way back to the bed and gathered the crying boy into her arms, gently bringing closer his head to her chest and John quieted down little by little. The woman kept doing the cradling motion, gently talking to him in a baby-ish sort of way.

"Auntie" would mutter sometimes John, tightening his grasp on her dress. Maybe John was scared she would leave him alone too. Too many people had abandoned him in the past.

Brian had seated himself by the foot of the bed, gently tracing circles on John's back until the man had relaxed, releasing his grip on Mimi's shirt.

"Mimi, can you please take off the nappy?" he murmured, face half buried in the covers, "and Brian, can you bring up my little Paulie? I heard him cry." Mimi nodded and Brian went down the stairs to get the crying child, who was still fussing about not being able to see daddy.

"Hey Paulie, daddy's feeling better and can't wait to cuddle you!" he explained and no one was ready for Paul's joy filled expression as he run up the stairs, his butt wriggling from the thick nappy he was wearing.

Brian laughed and made his way upstairs, smiling sweetly at the scene before his eyes.

Paulie tightly holding his daddy, John hugging back and chuckling, reassuring his baby that he was fine now, gently kissing his head and cheeks and let the sleep engulf the both of them.

Brian and Mimi looked at each other, the unspoken words that didn't need any explanation:

At least the two boys had each other, in the good times and in the bad times.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of drafts, so be ready for almost daily updates ^^

Paul never liked hospitals. Not even one bit.

It was long before his mother had died. She was a nurse, so she often talked about all the most bizarre cases she had seen in the hospital.

The Beatles, along with Brian, were going to the hospital because the boys needed to do some shots.

Paul had slowly slipped into headspace whilst being in the car, snuggled on John's lap, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks because he wanted his pacifier.

John buried his face in his baby's hair, gently cuddling him and trying to stop him from crying.

"John, did you bring the diaper bag?" asked Ringo, but John shooked his head.

The boys were late, since they had overslept, and so, in the hurry of getting ready and into the car, they had totally forgotten every baby item, not even Paul had remembered, since he was big when they were still home.

But now, Paul had slipped in an even younger headspace than usually.

Usually, Paul's age was between 3 or 4, but now it was around 1 or 2, not older than that.  
Maybe it was the fear of the hospital making him younger than always.

"Damn" swore Ringo, looking at Brian.

The first rule of little Paul's lifestyle was keeping him into a diaper. But now, they were going to a public space, completely unprepared to deal with a baby Paul, who was way younger than usual. And to get a shot. None of the boys, aside, maybe, for Ringo, were fond of needles.

Brian sighed, getting out if the car and rushing inside with the boys, Paul clinging on John's clothes, still crying.

The nurse looked alarmed at the crying bassist, who by now had buried his face once again on John's chest and was trying to be picked up. "Is he okay?"

Brian nodded, "he's just not really comfortable with needles" he explained with a smile.

"Me neither" smiled George and the nurse giggled, bringing the boys into a room.

"The doctor is coming soon. Do you need something?" she asked, looking around.

Brian bit his lips hesitantly. Maybe the nurse would have some nappies or something?  
He looked at John, who was walking around the room with Paul in his arms, Ringo tapping his foot and George was looking around, muttering under his breath how he didn't want to be punctured by a needle.

At the mention of a needle, Paul started wailing even more.

"Shhh, it's alright, Paulie" shushed the older boy, pressing butterfly kisses on the boy's head.

Brian cleared his throat and looked at the nurse.

"Have you got by any chance a nappy or something of that sort?" he whispered.

The girl's eyes widened but she quickly nodded, walking towards a cupboard and taking out a folded nappy. "I'm not sure about the size" she said, handing it to the manager. "I see if I can borrow a pacifier or something for him to suck on whilst the doctor do the shot?" she asked, smiling.

Brian nodded thankfully and the girl quickly went out.

"Okay, Paulie boy, let's put a nappy on?" asked cheerily John, laying him down on the bed covered with sanitary paper.

As soon as the boy's trousers were off, a weak stream of pee begun to dribble out from Paul, and the boy started sobbing.

John's eyes widened and he quickly put the nappy on, didn't bothering to close it fully since he needed another change.

Once the boy had finished, George quickly opened the cupboard and took out another nappy, bringing it to his mate, who was searching for something wet to wipe the boy's genitals.

Brian bringed him some wet tissues and the boy gently cleaned him before tightening the straps of the new nappy and sitting up the boy.

As he had finished dressing Paul, the girl came inside, along with the doctor.

"Who want to start?" asked the doctor and Brian smiled when the three older boys begin to bicker, Paul just giggling in his daddy's arms.

"Ringo, since you're the oldest, why don't you start?" had said George.

Ringo huffed and jumped up on the bed, sticking out his arms and watched the doctor hit him with the needle, an apathetic expression on his face.

"Good lad!" smirked Brian, "do you want a lollipop?" 

Ringo shooked his head and stepped down.

"Now it's your turn, your Majesty" he mocked, bowing at George.  
"Thank you, ma'am" mocked back George, bowing too before sitting on the bed.

"Ow" he said, massaging his arm where the nurse had put the aid band. 

"Here for you" said the nurse, passing him a lollipop. "Aw, thank you!" said happily George, skidding around and sitting next to Ringo, giving a thumb up to Paul, who was watching his uncle with a shy expression.

Paul looked up at John with a shy expression, thumb in his mouth and was watching him with big innocent eyes.  
"Huwt" he said, tightening his hold on John's clothes.  
"No baby, it's not going to hurt"   
"Weally?"  
"Really" 

"Sit with me, daddy?" asked Paul with hope.

John nodded with an encouraged expression, sitting on the bed with Paul next to him.

He smiled, wincing a bit at the sting of prickled skin, but managing to not curse put loud.

Paul was like a parrot and if he was going to start cursing Brian would have killed him.

"Paulie, look at me" sweetly said John, making funny faces so Paul would start giggling.

He whimpered when the needle prickled his skin, but then he smiled again when the nurse gave him a lollipop.

"Say thanks to the nice lady" prompted John and Paul said a thank you with his high pitched voice he used to have whilst being little.  
"You're welcome, sweety" giggled the lady.

After Brian had finished the paperwork and John had changed his son one last time, the five made their way back to the car.

"You all been good kids!" said Brian, "as a prize, I'm gonna buy some ice cream for us!" 

Brian smiled at the cheer his four boys made.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of regressed John ^^
> 
> I love both baby Paul and baby John, I just can't see daddy Paul, so it will be Mimi the caretaker of John, and John will be Paul's.

Brian was sitting in his room with a crying John in his arms.  
The poor lad was heartbroken. His uncle, the man who was a father figure to his nephew, had passed away after fighting an illness.

John had come to Brian's room after the dreaded call from his aunt Mimi and had started sobbing the second Brian had posed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The auburn haired boy was sitting on Brian's lap, arms tight around him, face buried in his chest, back convulsing with sobs.

A gentle knock could be heard and Ringo come inside, a sad look on his face.  
He was with Paul, the younger boy's eyes were wide and teary as the boy made his way towards his best friend -or daddy, it depended on Paul's age.

"Daddy?" he whispered softly, looking up with big brown eyes.

John looked at his baby boy, who had seated next to Brian, arms reaching out, wanting to be picked up.

The older one, still on Brian's lap, wiped his eyes; "Hi Paulie" he whispered with a cracky voice.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry for your uncle Geo" said Paul, tears brimming his eyes.

John nodded, hugging him close and kissed his head.

"I told him" said Ringo softly, and John nodded, burying his face in Paul's hair, the younger boy still cuddled close, like he was John's teddy bear.

After a while, the manager and the rhythm guitarist returned in the sitting room. George and Ringo were sitting on the sofa, Paul on the floor coloring.

"Hey Paulie, what are you doing?" asked John, sitting cross legged next to him, grinning. Paul grinned too, beginning to explain him the drawing.

Brian sat down next to the other two boys, looking sadly at his boys.

"John, I was thinking about taking a bit of vacation, maybe you can go to your aunt's, staying with her?" said softly Brian, caressing the auburn locks.

He smiled softly at the look in his friend's big wide eyes. "Really, Eppy?"   
"Yeah, so you can all rest a bit and spend time with your families"

The four boys nodded, making their ways towards their rooms.

"Daddy, can I sleep in only my nappy?" asked hopefully Paul once John had tucked him in.   
John giggled, "okay little trouble. Sleep well, my love" he said, taking off the kid's trousers and shirt, before tucking him again in.

With a last kiss, the little one had fallen asleep and John walked back into his room.

The morning after the lads were eating breakfast, talking about their plans to go back home for a while.

"But what if Paul slip into headspace and want his daddy?" asked George. 

"I'm going to try and stay big as much as I can" answered Paul, sipping his tea.   
"You know you can come looking for me" said John with a small smile.  
"I don't want to intrude, Johnny" said Paul back, before the two hugged each other.

After breakfast, the two were in John's bedroom, the older was packing his suitcases, Paul had already packed his.

"Johnny" murmured the dark haired boy, laying down on the other's bed.  
John made a noise, turning around to look at his best friend.  
"I'm going to stay big for all the trip. I know you need to be comforted by Mimi, and to do so you might slip in headspace. And do you really think Mimi wants to deal with two overgrown babies?" giggled Paul.  
John giggled too, "I don't think, no. But remember, if you need me, if you need your daddy, I'm just a phone call away, okay? Call and I'll be there" said John, sitting in bed and taking the other boy's hands into his.

Paul nodded and the two hugged, John gently kissing Paul's head.

John exhaled loudly, standing in front of Mimi's house.

Brian was the one who had driven them back to Liverpool, dropping off first George, than Ringo, than Paul and last John.

Before getting out of the car, John had made Paul promise to call him if he had slipped into headspace. Paul, though, had said he would have called him only if he would have slipped into a deep headspace. John agreed.

"Thank you, Brian. See ya soon" muttered John and Brian drove away.

John entered the house.   
"Hi, Johnny. Your room is ready" said Mimi softly, a hand on John's face.

John was slowly feeling like he was slipping, his hands started tremble and the tears begun to dribbled down his cheeks.

"Hey Johnny..." Mimi had gently cupped his face in her hands, wiping his eyes with her thumbs.

"Auntie!" the young, broken little boy inside John had finally escaped his prison, the boy gripped tightly Mimi's shirt and he started sobbing loudly, wanting the comfort that only Mimi could give him.

Taking care of Paul made everything easier, making John more able to deal with his emotions. But now, not even Paul child-like love for his daddy was enough. Because now John couldn't take care of himself, let alone taking care of a toddler.

"Oh Johnny boy, auntie's here" she cooed, taking him in her arms and gently cuddled him, with the delicacy you handled a newborn.

"Don't cry, my sweet boy, now I'm here, I've got you. Now now, why don't we go and have dinner? Then you can take a bath and after we can watch TV?" cooed softly the older woman, carrying the overgrown toddler into the kitchen.

John nodded shyly, mouthing his sleeve and gripping his aunt's shoulders with his other arm as Mimi sat him down on a chair.

The rest of the evening passed with tranquility, Mimi spoonfed him his dinner, than carrying him to the bathroom.

"Okay, sweetie, undress yourself as I prepare the bath" said gently Mimi.

John undressed himself and climbed inside, playing with his bath toys as Mimi was washing him, listening him talk and talk about Paul and the band, everything said in a childish voice.

After having dried him, she carried him to bed. John was slowly falling asleep, holding tightly a worn out teddy bear. Mimi gulped at the sight of the plushy his nephew was holding.   
It was a present from uncle George.

John had kept it all this time.

"Let's get dressed, shall we?" asked Mimi, bringing him his clothes.  
"Do you want me to dress you or you do it by yourself?"   
"You. Where's my nappy?" had whispered the younger boy with a blush on his cheeks.

Mimi gently lifted his boy from his legs, putting the diaper under his bum and gently lowered him on it. She gently put rashes cream on his genitals, before taping the nappy on.

"Nighty night, Johnny. Sweet dreams" she gently said, kissing his forehead softly, one hand softly caressing his fringe.

"Auntie, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Mimi nodded, gently taking him in her arms like a baby, sitting him in her hip and making her way to her room.

She gently put him down on the bed, getting under the duvet and let him cuddle on her chest, arms tightening around her waist, breath starting to become more slower and steady.

Mimi kept watching him, with such love in her eyes.  
She never wanted any children, yet she always wanted her John.

The boy, who was sleeping soundly next to her, cheeks puffed as he was slowly sucking on his pacifier, his stuffy under his arm.

He was Mimi's perfect little boy.

With a last kiss on his forehead, Mimi let herself relax, until a sweet slumber fell upon her.

A few days had passed and John had been into his little headspace 24/7.   
It was the morning that the boy had to return home and John had returned to his normal big self.

They were standing outside of the house when Brian's car parked in the front.

The back door opened and Paul sprinted outside and jumped in John's arms.  
"Daddy!" he shrieked, hugging him tightly.  
John laughed, quickly hugging him close and started kissing his face and head, earning giggles from his baby boy.

Mimi was smiling softly, hugging him goodbye.

"I hope you will come soon to visit this old lady" said Mimi, looking John in his eyes.

"I will, auntie. Thanks for everything" he gently leaned down to kiss her cheek and then he got inside the car with Paul in tow.

Mimi smiled and waved at the car, which had now reached the end of the street.

She smiled. John may be a daddy now, but he was still her little boy.


	14. Chapter 14

John was sprawled out on the sofa in only his pants and undershirt, one leg dangling off of the sofa, the other propped up on the backrest of it.

He was lazily watching TV whilst waiting for dinner to be ready.

"You look like Paul when he's getting his nappy changed" deadpanned George, who was sitting, also without trousers on, on the other sofa.

John looked if Paul was around, before flipping the bird at George, who started laughing.

"Daddy!" cooed Paul, running towards the sofa. John stretched, holding out his arms and the younger boy got into them, giggling and kissing John's cheek.

"Someone's nappy needs a change" he said in a sing-song voice, putting the kid's arms around his shoulders and got on his feet, Paul laughing as he dangled his legs.

He walked to the boy's bedroom and laid Paul down on the changing table in the corner of the room and untaped the diaper.  
He quickly took it off from Paul's bum and sat it aside, ready to throw it away once he had finished cleaning the baby. He got wipes and cream and worked on cleaning him.

Paul was giggling, trying to wriggle free from his dad's grip and kept laughing when John announced that the tickle monster was about to attack.

"Daddy, no! No! Ahahahah" started laughing Paul with tears going down his cheeks from all the laughters.

Maybe John didn't have to tickle him so much, because suddenly Paul gasped, a sprout of pee coming out from his naked penis.

He started sobbing as the pee dribbled down his legs, the older one taping the old nappy, the wet one, on him, so that he didn't need to do a double change.

"Shhh, don't cry little one, it's my fault. I shouldn't have tickled you so hard" apologized John, a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright, Paulie" he cooed, kissing his forehead and his cheek, before taking out other wipes and cleaned him again.  
He then put the clean nappy under his son's butt, gently taping it back on.

Paul's cheeks were red and tear stained and John gently kissed them.

"Let's see if uncle Ringo had finished getting dinner ready?" he gently said, taking his hand and walked back to the sitting room.

Whilst Paul was sitting with George watching TV, John walked in the kitchen to go throw the diaper.

"Oh wow, that thing looks like it's about to burst" commented Ringo, putting the food into the plates.  
"Yeah, my fault" shrugged John, washing his hands and picking up two plates to put on the table.

"Why, did you pee in it after taking it off from Paul?" snickered the older boy.  
He knew that John used to wear diapers, since the two younger boys had told him and George that John used to slip into headspace.  
Though, Ringo mused, the only other person who had seen him with such an infantile garment on was Mimi and Ringo thought how could the woman change him without even grimacing and John, who was usually so self conscious, let the older woman change him without a protest.

John's face flushed, "No!" he shrieked, face burning, "I was tickling him and he wetted."

Ringo smiled, calling George and Paul into the kitchen.  
"Daddy, I want to sit on your lap" said Paul with big eyes, climbing on his dad's lap.

John smiled, piking up his fork and Paul picking up his.

Since Paul was left handed it wasn't difficult for them to eat like that, Paul smiling and talking with his uncles, John kept mostly quiet.

"John, are you alright?" asked Ringo, a hand on his shoulder, watching George playing with blocks with the younger one.

John nodded, "I'm just remembering the feeling of a nappy on me, the feeling of the pad on my cock and the feeling of being changed" muttered the auburn haired man with a strong red tinge on his cheeks, "and the feeling of being held and comforted..." he trailed off in a whisper.

Ringo nodded softly, "well, you can wear one of Paul's if you feel like it. Maybe when Paul is asleep or maybe...maybe you can ask him to be your caretaker whilst he's big" he said, brushing the other's hair softly.

John shooked his head, "I can't. I mentally can't slip in headspace with other people around aside from Mimi. I don't know why, but she's the only one I can be little. Not even with Paul. I can't bring myself to slip and plus, he's my kid, not the other way around" explained John, sighing and resting his head in the drummer's shoulder.

"You still can wear a diaper. You don't have to use it, just wear it" said Ringo, as now Paul had reached them and climbed into his daddy's lap, gripping the man's hand and putting the man's arms around himself.

"Daaaaddy" he whined "I'm sweepy" 

John glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already 9 p.m., way past little Paulie's bedtime.

"Say goodnight, sweetie. Have you already had your bottle?" he asked and Paul shooked his head, eyes already half closed.

"I got it" said Ringo, fretting to prepare Paul's night bottle.

As Ringo was in the kitchen, John carried his baby to the nursery.

He gently changed his nappy and put on his pyjama, then sat down with him in his arms, waiting for their drummer.

"Here's the bottle" cooed the uncle, bringing the rubber nipple into the boy's mouth.

As he was drinking, his eyes started to close, John quickly taking hold of the bottle, before putting it back on the bedside table.  
He kissed the baby's head and tucked him in bed.

He then got up and walked to the wardrobe, taking out a nappy.  
"Are you going to wear it?" asked Ringo, still sitting at the feet of the bed.

John bit his lips and nodded softly, "I'm not gonna use it... Like, I wore diapers for an entire week when I went to Mimi's" he said with a small smile, walking towards his room, Ringo in tow.

"Goodnight, John"  
"Night, Rings" 

With that, the guitarist walked towards the bed.

He slowly pulled down his trousers and boxers briefs, before opening the diaper on the bed.  
He sat on it, delicately taping it on his sides before standing up and looked at the mirror.

He sighed, getting in bed and fell asleep, the nappy was a familiar sensation, something that told him 'you're fine, John' in a voice similar of aunt Mimi's voice.

He woke up with Paul nestled in his arms. The little boy, who was sucking his pacifier, had gotten there during the night, a draw laying on the floor.

It was him and daddy, in front of their house, and written in a childish writing 'For the best daddy of the whole world, love, Paul' 

John smiled, feeling his heart swell with pride and love.

He gently turned around, kissing his forehead and tightening his grip around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, give me suggestion if you have any, I love writing something the readers wish to read.


	15. Chapter 15

"Paul, sweetie, eat the prunes" sighed John, pressing the spoon to Paul's lips.

The boy just sealed his lips and turned his head, "No!" he shouted.

John sighed. It wasn't that Paul didn't like that food, he had eaten them many times before, it was just his mood acting up.

John sighed again and ate it, faking that he liked them. It was what Mimi used to do, and still did when he was little, to trick him into eating things he didn't want.

"Daddy, I don't want prunes!" said moodily Paul, pouting.

"Do you want some chicken?" asked George but Paul just shooked his head.  
"Gross!"   
"What?" asked Ringo, "but you love chicken!"

"No, chicken is gross!" insisted the child.

John sighed. He knew Paul was about to throw a tantrum. 

"Paul, stop being a brat and eat your food" he said sternly.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT FOOD! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" cried Paul.  
He started kicking and screaming, throwing around everything he could reach.

"Do you want a spanking?" asked threateningly the auburn haired boy.  
When John said that, Paul's shrieking grow even more and the boy started crying even more, but not in a 'I'm going to throw a tantrum and be a brat' way, more in a 'daddy I'm sorry, please don't spank me' kind of way.

John picked him up, sitting him on a small stool in the corner of the sitting room.   
"You're in time out, Paul. Stay there until I came to get you. No play, you sit looking at the wall and think why you're sitting here" said sternly the man, returning to the kitchen and ignoring, though with a broken heart, the cries and wails of Paul.

"Daddy hates me!" he thought and it just made him cry harder, huddled in the corner.

After five minutes, John returned, picking him up.

"Daddy doesn't hate you, Paul. You may make me angry sometimes but you're still my baby boy and nothing you'll do will make me hate you" 

"Daddy, I'm sowwy" cried the baby, clinging to his clothes.

"Shhh, daddy's here, baby Paul. Daddy's here. What have I told you?" said John, looking at Paul. The younger one looked at him with big eyes full of tears.  
"That I have to eat what daddy feed me?" asked shyly the boy.  
John gently kissed his nose, making him giggle through the tears.   
"You don't have to be a brat" mumbled the older boy, taking a hold of him in his arms, gently cuddling him into his chest.

He bringed him back to the kitchen, picking up the spoon again and bringed it to Paul's lips.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, letting his daddy feed him.

"Good boy!" cooed John, patting the corner of his mouth with a napkin and he gently resumed the motion of spoon feeding.

After dinner, Paul fell asleep on his daddy's chest, happy that his daddy didn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter!   
> I'm going to do a double update, so be ready for the next chapter, since I will not be able to update till the day after tomorrow, so I'm going to put on the chapter with regressed Paul, regressed John and caretaker Ringo soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And keep send requests!


	16. Chapter 16

"Uncle Wingo!" shouted Paul, running into Ringo's room.

The blue eyed man looked as his nephew entered his room.

"What's wrong, Paulie?" he asked concerned, taking a hold of his hands.

"Uncle, it's daddy! He slipped!" said the boy with big wide eyes.

"Uh oh" said Ringo, getting up. He had to already babysit little Paul, since John apparently wasn't feeling well. And now a regressed John too?

He made his way towards the other lad's bedroom, Paul walking with him, and found out a crying John sitting on the bed.

"Johnny?" he said gently, putting a hand on his arm.  
"Ringo?" mumbled softly the now little daddy, looking at him with his brown almond eyes, now clouded with tears.

"Yeah, Johnny, it's me" he reassured softly, rubbing comfortly his arm.

He didn't know if he was able to deal with another baby, and he didn't know how Paul would react.

The boy was extremely clingy to his daddy, and seen him behave like a baby was maybe weird.

Big Paul knew about little John, but Ringo wasn't so sure if little Paul knew about him.

"Okay, Paulie, why don't you go play whilst I talk with daddy?" said gently Ringo and Paul, albeit insecure, he run out of the room and down the stairs.

"Okay, Johnny, what happened?" he asked gently, still rubbing his back.

John sniffled, "I was baby talking with Paul and then I don't know, I started regressing" he whimpered, hugging the other boy.

"Do you want to go play with Paulie?"   
John nodded his head, taking the drummer's hand and walked down the stairs and into the sitting room.

Paul was there sucking his thumb and when the two older boys entered he quickly run into John's arms.

"Right now you're not my daddy, you're my big brother!" said Paul looking at John with big eyes full of wonder. John nodded and hugged him, before running to the toys with him and started building towers and playing trains.

Ringo was smiling, looking at his two little boys play together happily.

Paul had reacted well, playing with his big brother, who was his daddy and his best friend.

At some point, John had toddled over to Ringo.

"Yes Johnny?" he asked gently.

"Ringo, 'm tired" mumbled the boy, rubbing his eye with a fist.  
Ringo giggled and picked up Paul, who was sucking his dummy and grasped John's hand before making his way towards John's bedroom.

He laid Paul onto the bed and untaped his nappy, changing him, before picking John up and changed him too, removing his pants and putting a nappy on.  
"But I don't want a nappy!" cried the auburn haired boy, snuggling closer to Paul, who had already fallen asleep.

"If you're not wearing a nappy you may wet the bed" mused Ringo, stroking his tummy.

John blushed but snuggled further into the blankets, his eyes getting heavier. Ringo smiled and kissed both boys' foreheads and walked downstairs, hoping that John would wake up in his big mindset.

Ringo sighed, walking upstairs with a frown. He heard cries, meaning that both Paul and John were still babies.

He reached the room and found out that both boys were crying and John was trying to get out of the bed.

"Hey Johnny, hey Paulie. Sleep well you two?" he asked, already feeling an headache growing.

Paul's cries were the strongest so Ringo quickly checked on him first.

"Oh sweety! We're going to pull you out from that stinky nappy" said Ringo sympathetically, picking the boy up and grimacing at the foul smell. 'What did he eat to poop so much?' thought the boy, carrying him to the changing table.

"Ringo, I wetted!" cried John, the tears running down his cheeks as he tugged on Ringo's sleeve.

Ringo sighed, "wait a second honey, I'm changing Paul now. When I'm finished I change you" answered the man, quickly untaping the diaper.

After changing Paul he sat him down on the floor and picked up John, pushing him down on the mat.

He quickly untaped the boy's wet diaper and quickly cleaned him.

He had just finished dressing him that he heard a cry from downstairs.

He run downstairs with John on his hip and found Paul sitting on the floor crying, his favorite toy broken at his feet.

"Paul! Are you hurt?" 

The boy shooked his head quickly, "Teddy's hurt!" he said, holding out his favorite teddy bear, that was missing an eye.

Ringo started to sewed it, when John came in crying because he wanted to be picked up.

When John was little he was used to always stay in Mimi's arms, so, when he saw Ringo giving his attentions to Paul, he was jealous.

So Ringo had to sew with the other boy on his lap and with Paul tugging on his sleeve crying.

"Here Paulie" he said, handing the toy back to his boy, hugging both of them and carried them both upstairs again.

He was so tired that he hoped the two boys were going to fall asleep again and his wish was listened.

John had fallen asleep whilst going up, and Paul had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Aside from waking up once because of a wet nappy, the two slept without much interruptions.

Two hours after, John had woken up adult, apologizing to Ringo and the older one just hugged him, telling him that it hadn't been a problem.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short, but I still wanted to update, since I didn't update yesterday.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and if you want you can send me requests but please, note that I will NOT WRITE BABY JOHN AND DADDY PAUL.
> 
> You can request little John, but only with Mimi, Ringo, George or even Brian, but not Paul, because I can't write daddy Paul, I'm sorry.

Paul woke up in a much younger headspace than usual.

He blinked awake, before spitting his soother and started playing with his teddy bear.   
"Daaaa" he whined, starting crying, kicking the sheets away and trying to attract his dad's attention.

John quickly entered the room, making his way to the bed and picked up his son, who was making happy noises when he was secured in his daddy's grip.

"Did baby slept well?" mused the daddy, hugging close the boy to his chest and rubbing his nose with Paul's.  
The little boy started giggling, snuggling his head on John's chest and let the man bounce him whilst he was bringed to the changing table.

He gently laid him down and untaped the wet nappy, cleaning him quickly but gently, keeping a hand on his tummy to keep him still.  
Paul giggled again, it seemed like the boy was in a really happy mood, and John smiled down at him with warmness showing in his brown eyes as he gently picked him up once again.

"Daddy, hair!" he said, pointing to John's hair. "Yeah baby, daddy's hair is really messy" mused John.  
It was true, John was sleeping and Paul's cries had woken him up.  
He was still in his sleepwear, his pants and undershirt and his hair mussed. He was also wearing his glasses.

Paul reached out to take John's glasses, but his hand was batted away.  
"No baby, these are daddy's glasses, you can't wear them" said John, making his way downstairs. "Why not?" asked Paul, "because I'm so blind that this glasses are so strong your eyes are going to hurt" explained gently John, kissing Paul's still stretched hand.  
Paul pouted but nodded, screeching happily when John started tickling his tummy.

When they reached the sitting room they were met by Brian, who was sipping a tea on the sofa.  
John put down Paul, that run into his grandpa's arms, laughing happily when Brian sat him down on his lap.

John trudged his way to the sofa, sitting next to Brian and the two started talking, Paul now playing with his toys, sucking on his pacifier.

Paul climbed onto John's lap, grabbing his hand.  
"Oh, I know what you want" giggled John, starting to bounce him, before falling forwards, making Paul stumbling back.

Brian was watching them smiling, before taking the boy back in his arms to let John rest.

"Bri, I have to go out for a few commissions. Can you please stay with Paul? I won't be long, I promise" asked John, looking at his manager with puppy eyes.

The older man smiled, "It's not a problem, John" and the younger one smiled gratefully, walking upstairs to get ready.

"Daddy will come home soon, be a good boy for grandpa, little bugger" said cheerily John, kissing Paul's forehead.  
"Daddy?"   
"Yeah, baby?" asked John, making sure that his hat was correctly on.  
"I wowe you"   
"Aww, I love you too baby" smiled John, getting out.

Brian grinned and picked up the little boy.  
"So Paulie, what do you wanna do?"   
"Play with me?" asked cheerfully Paul, his big eyes shining happily.

Brian nodded, walking towards the big toy box full of soft toys and dumped them down on the carpet.

Paul crawled over, picking a few stuffies and got on his knees.

"Roar, roar" he said, holding a lion up to Brian's eyes.  
"Oh, a lion! Help! Help!" he begun to say as Paul started to hit him with the toy, making the man stumble backwards and Paul crawled on top of him, laughing as he kept attaching the man.

They played like that for a while, Brian tickling Paul on his tummy and Paul hitting Brian with the lion, when the baby's belly started to rumble.

Brian looked at the clock: it was 5, time to have a snack.

He picked up Paul, who promptly dropped the toys, and bringed him to the kitchen, sitting him down on the high chair.

Usually, Paul wasn't so young he needed a high chair -the boy would usually happily eat on his daddy's lap- but they still owned it, so Brian decided it was the best place whilst he prepared something to eat for his grandson.

He cut some apple and put it into a plate, watching as Paul kept eating happily, before picking him up once again and returned to the sitting room.

"Gwanpa" said softly Paul, looking at the other with big eyes.   
"Yes, Paulie?"   
But Paul didn't say anything and just buried his head on his chest, quietly playing with the shirt's buttons and sucking on his soother.

"I'm home!" shouted a voice from the doorway, and Brian grinned, turning around.

John grinned back and posed the bags in the aisle, than he picked up Paul and cuddled him close.

"Were you a good boy?"

Paul nodded solemnly and Brian laughed, "He was the best boy" he said smiling.

It was time for Brian to go.  
He stood up and kissed both boys on the head, before exiting the Beatles' house, whistling as the cool air hit him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another chapter with babysitter George, this time with baby John, though.   
> And also on a longer chapter.  
> Btw, I hope you like.

John had to go for a few hours and left Paul in the care of George.

Paul was playing whilst he was watching TV but as soon as he saw John putting on his shoes and coat the boy understood that John was going away.

"No, daddy, I want to come with you! Daddy!" cried Paul, clinging to John's legs, wailing desperately.

John sighed, crouching down to look in Paul's eyes, gently kissing his head,"baby, it won't be long, I promise. You stay here with uncle George, just like you did with grandpa Brian" said softly the older boy.

Paul shooked his head. "No! Daddy!" he cried, stretching out his arms to be picked up. After another cuddled, John passed the kid to George's arms.

The boy clumsily took his nephew in his arms and carried him to the sofa.

He sighed, feeling already that Paul was just going to be difficult and moody.

He wasn't really good with kids, but so wasn't John -he was an immature kid most of the times- yet he was the baby's daddy. Ringo was 10 times better with Paul and Brian, well Brian had to deal with all the four of them.

"I want daddy! I want daddy! I WANT DADDY!" cried the boy, hitting George.  
Damn, his fists were strong.

George grunted, pushing on the sofa the boy that kept cry and hitting the sofa angrily, occasionally throwing his toys at George.

"Stop being a brat" muttered the lead guitarist, giving his butt a smack.

Paul just started wailing more strongly, burying his face into the pillow.

George sighed and got up, leaving the sulking boy by himself.  
"Now I'm going to make something to eat. You stay here, since you're being a brat" shouted the boy, already feeling his temper rising.  
He wasn't good with kids. Not even one bit.

After he had eaten, he had returned to the sitting room, finding Paul sitting moodily on the sofa, arm crossed and brow creased.

"Do you want to eat?" asked George, sitting next to him.  
"No"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Why don't you want anything?"  
"Not hungry" cried Paul.

George sighed. Why did he had to babysit this brat?

"Uncle, I want daddy. When daddy return?" he asked.

George sighed again, "I don't know, Paul. But you need to eat something" he said, picking up a spoon.

But Paul didn't wanted to obey his uncle, and swiftly dodged every time George would try to feed him.

George, tired, just stopped trying. "Fine, if you want to be a brat, than be a brat" he didn't want to deal with his tantrum.

He turned on the TV, deciding to ignore the boy.

The plan worked for a few minutes, than Paul crawled closer to him.

"I'm sowwy, uncle" he said, looking down.  
"It's alright, Paulie. C'mon, eat something or else daddy is going to be angry" mused George.

The young boy nodded, opening patiently his mouth and waiting for the spoon.

"Mhhh, yummy!" cooed the lead guitarist, spoonfeeding him the jam.

Paul giggled and kept eating. Then he made a face and started sobbing.

"Paulie, what's wrong?" asked concerned the other boy.

The boys didn't stop crying and George's eyes widened. 

"Oh... You need a nappy change, right?" he asked, brushing a hand through his hair.

He picked the boy up and bringed him upstairs, where he laid him down on the changing table.

He sighed tiredly. Paul had wetted and also messed himself.

No. Just no.

He shuddered, untaping carefully the diaper so that the mess would not leak.

He quickly cleaned him and put the nappy on again.

Paul groaned. "What's wrong?" asked confused George, "is the nappy to tight?" 

The kid nodded and the older boy untaped it before adjusting the straps.

"Here, happy now?" 

Paul giggled, before reaching out to be picked up.

George sighed for the hundredth time and gently sat the boy on his hip.

They made their way downstairs and George yelped when Paul jumped down from his eyes to go throw himself on his daddy, who had apparently just returned.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he cried happily, clinging for dear live.

The man laughed and picked him up.

"Thanks, Geo. I hope he wasn't of much trouble" he said at his friend.

"Nah, he was in a bit of a sulky mood but then he got better" he said smiling slightly.

John nodded and hugged close his boy.

"Who's ready to take a nap with daddy?" he said, climbing the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today!   
> A lot of people had requested baby John and babysitter George.   
> Hope you like!

John had woken up feeling miserable.

He had padded downstairs to got some breakfast, just to throw it up just minutes after.

His eyes widened and quickly got teary, his fist clenched and his head hung low.

He was slipping but he couldn't. Paul was a baby right now, a baby of just a few months old, like 6 months, John noted, seeing the little one happily clapping his hands whilst Ringo was giving him his breakfast.

He had to be there for the baby.

He shakily picked up a mug, his hands were so shaky that he dropped it.

The noise made everyone in the room turn around at the shaking man.

"John? Are you feeling alright?" asked George with a raised eyebrow.   
John started shaking his head and sniffled.

"My head and tummy hurt..." he whispered, his almond eyes clouding with tears.   
"Daaa?" said softly the baby, reaching out a hand towards the man.  
"Da, wha't won'?" asked the boy again.

Yes, he was way younger than always, maybe the incoming tour was actually taking a toll on Paul's mentality.

John shooked his head, "daddy's not feeling alright..." he said, kissing softly the boy's head.

Ringo nodded, picking up Paul from the high chair. "Me and Paul will be at Brian's" he announced "I don't want him to get sick" he added when John looked at him.

George nodded, putting an arm around John's shoulders and gently walked upstairs whilst Ringo got Paul's baby things ready.

"Okay, bye. See you this evening, John, I hope you'll be alright" said softly the drummer.

So now George had to babysit John, all by himself, the boy feeling sick and tired.  
"Okay, first thing, I'm going to put a nappy on you. I don't want to change the bedsheets" said George, ignoring John's protests.

In an instant, John was dressed in a nappy and in a onesie, his soother, or rather Paul's soother, was clipped on the boy's clothes.

George popped it in the boy's mouth before sitting him on his hip.

At the sudden movement, John cried out, his tummy making flip flops and the poor boy gagged.

"Sorry! Sorry! Do you need to throw up?" asked George, and John nodded.

The two made their way to the bathroom just in time, the boy gagging and spluttering in the toilet bowl before posing his head on George's chest.

"Geo, hurt" he cried, burying his head into the other's chest and started crying.

George picked him up gently, cradling him softly to his chest.

"It's alright, Johnny. Why don't you take a nap? You're going to feel better" said softly the lead guitarist, carrying him back in his room.

He tucked him in, making sure that he was comfortable. He then put his stuffed animal, the worn out teddy bear his uncle had bought him years ago, under his arm so that John could snuggle him.

After a kiss on his warm, sweaty forehead, George went out.

George was sitting on the sofa, strumming his guitar, when a cry from upstairs was heard.

"What? I thought Paul was with Ringo... Oh! It's John!" thought the boy, making his way to the other's room.

He found the boy crying in bed, holding tightly the teddy bear.

"Hey Johnny, how are you feeling?" asked cheerfully George, making his way towards the feverish boy.

He gently caressed his hair back, John whimpering, face burning red.

John got out of bed shakily, making his way to the door.

"John? What are you doing?" asked confused George.

Then the smell hit him. 

"Johnny...c'mon, let me help you. You're too weak, let me change you" said sympathetically George, already preparing himself for the dirty task.

John's face was completely red and he didn't stop crying for all the time it took George to change his diaper.

He was mortified. The only other person who had changed him when he had done the number two in the nappy was Mimi. He had rarely done it in the diaper anyway, only if he was feeling sick, just like now. Even the number one was usually changed by John himself, aside if he was feeling bad or really little.

George shushed him gently, kissing his forehead and the side of his head, bouncing him slightly to not upset further his stomach.

John putted his pacifier back into his mouth, letting the tears run down his heated cheeks.

George smiled, patting his butt and made his way downstairs with the little boy in his arms.

He turned on the TV, putting on cartoons and going in the kitchen to prepare some tea.

He then returned to the sitting room and gave John his -Paul's- sippy cup and the two snuggled on the sofa, singing along the songs and George massaging his still aching tummy.

When Ringo returned with a sleeping Paul in his arms, he found out the two boys sleeping in each other arms, John sucking on his pacifier.

He gently kissed both boys' foreheads before making his way upstairs to put baby Paul to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

The Beatles were once again on tour.  
They were in their suite, Ringo and George in the common room, John and Paul in their bedroom.

Brian entered the room and looked around for the two boys, "John and Paul?" he asked to Ringo and George.

"Their bedroom" said Ringo, pointing a finger to the room's door without looking up from his cards.

Brian nodded and made his way towards the room, knocking on the door.  
No answer.  
He tried again, before trying the door knob.

"John? Paul?" he said, entering slowly.

The room was darkened and Brian could see on the bed Paul and John, sleeping cuddled together.

"How can he sleeps like this?" thought Brian, seeing the way John's body was twisted in his sleep.

He was laying on his belly, legs twisted, head on one side. One arm was under the pillow, the other slunged across Paul's back, his face half buried in the pillow and a little puddle of drool was forming from his slightly parted lips.

Not even in his sleep, John Lennon was completely still.

Paul was curled up on himself, one arm near his head, the other gripping the other's shirt. His head, barely millimeters from John's and his mouth was half open too, in fact, Brian couldn't tell if the puddle was actually made from Paul or John, or maybe from the both of them.

Brian started to lightly shake them.  
"Boy, you have to wake up" he said, shaking them with more force.

The two just groaned, but didn't wake up.

"C'mon, wake up!" sighed the poor manager.

Two big, sleep filled hazel eyes opened, looking up at the older man with confusion.

"Morning, Paul" said softly Brian. Now he had just to understand if Paul was big or little.

Sure, the boy was wearing a nappy. But Paul, regardless of his mental age when he went to bed, always wore diapers, since he didn't know if he was going to wake up big or small.

"Paul?" asked Brian softly again.  
"Grandpa!" squeaked the boy, looking at the older one with big happy eyes and Brian had to smile. How can't he smile when the little he loved like his own grandchild had cheered him like that?

"Let's wake daddy" smiled the man, starting shaking the still sleeping man. Paul giggled and begun to poke him in the face, receiving only grunts and then John rolled over, burying his face in the pillow.

Brian smiled and started tickling John. "Stop it! Stop it! Eppy please!" laughed John, tears going down his cheeks from all the laughters.

"Will you get up?" asked Brian, stilling his fingers, yet wiggling them a bit on John's sides and tummy.

"Yeah, yeah!" shrieked the boy.   
Paul was just sitting there laughing, jumping down the bed when John looked about to tickle him.

"Put some trousers on!" said John, looking at Paul's diapered butt making his way out of the bedroom.

The auburn haired boy stretched, before getting up and fisted his eyes, yawning.

Brian smiled affectionately, leaving a kiss on John's hair before getting out to reunite with the others, picking up Paul that had returned into the bedroom.

George ruffled the boy's hair and giggled, "hey nappy-butt" he said, Paul pouting and showing his face into John's shirt.  
Ringo rolled his eyes and smacked George on the head.

"Do any of you want tea?" asked the manager, walking to the small kitchen.   
The four boys nodded.

When the tea was ready, Brian walked towards the sofa and armchairs, sitting next to John and Paul.

He handed each a mug and passed to Paul his favorite sippy cup.  
"Careful, it's hot" he warned.  
Paul nodded and took a sip, one hand still gripping lightly John's shirt whilst the other was gripping the bottle.

The three others started talking, John slowly petting his boy's hair and gently cuddling.

Little Paul decided that he didn't want any more tea, so he pushed the sippy cup towards John's mouth.

"What baby? You don't want it any more?" asked the older boy.  
Paul just shooked his head and pressed again the sippy cup.

John opened his mouth and gladly accepted the sweet lemon flavored tea, not caring that the thing was covered in Paul's saliva.

George grinned, "aww, baby Johnny is enjoying his sippy?" mocked the guitarist.  
"Well, baby John is cute" said both Ringo and Brain at the same time.

John stuck out his tongue and kept drinking the tea from Paul's sippy cup, Paul sucking on his soother and played with his plushes, completely ignoring the four talking adults.

When John had finished, he sat down the sippy cup on the table and Paul quickly sat on his lap.

"Daddy, do you like my drawing?" asked Paul with big eyes full of hope, showing his daddy a draw.  
Five stick figures were standing in front of a house, they were smiling and holding hand.

"It's me, you, uncle Geo, uncle Ringo and grandpa!" said happily Paul.  
John smiled, "thank you baby, it's beautiful!" 

The two hugged, John proud of his little boy.

That draw made John remember about a drawing that he had made to Mimi when he was five.  
The woman, John had noted when he had went to her house for his uncle's funeral and had slept in his aunt's room, still had all the drawings he had made during the years, from the ones he had done whilst he was an actual toddler, the drawings and paintings he had made during art school, and the drawings he had done when he was a teenager but in a baby mindset.

"It's time to take a bath" cheered John, lifting the boy into the bath and washed him, Brian looking at them from the doorway. 

He smiled, seeing the look of fondness in the boy's almond eyes.

That night, Brian had tucked into bed Geo and Ringo, before moving towards the other room.

He found Paul making flips on the bed. John was watching him smiling, ready to catch him if he was going to fell.

"Okay, boys, time for bed. The both of you" giggled Brian, passing his hand through John's and Paul's sweaty locks.  
The two grinned and quickly got under the covers, grinning and giggling as Brian tucked them in.

"Sleep, Johnny and Paulie" he whispered softly, passing his hand in their hair until he saw them falling asleep.

With a last kiss on their foreheads, the manager made his way to his bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me known if you want a follow up chapter.
> 
> Kudos, prompts and comments always make me happy! ^^

The Beatles were on a plane for the tour, but this time, with them, there were their families.

Usually, Paul and John would sit together, in front of them George and Ringo.  
But since family came along, they sat next to their relatives.

Mimi Smith and Jim McCartney were sat one in front of the other.  
Both Paul and John were asleep, heads resting on the father's and on the aunt's shoulders.

Jim looked intensely at Mimi's face. The woman was calmly stroking John's auburn hair, the other hand gently holding his hand, looking out of the window.

"Do you have to tell me something, Mr.McCartney?" she asked, looking at him.  
Jim gulped, "well, I was just wondering... What can we do if both boys are babies?" asked the man, somewhat nervously.

Mimi just shrugged and smirked in a very Lennon-like way and Brian smiled, understanding where most on John's witty self had come from.

"I've packed a diaper bag just in case. John's little self can came out at any time" said the lady.   
Louise nodded, "they may both be more younger, since you are both here" she suggested.

Jim gulped, "what? They can be like really young?" he looked at Mimi incredulous.

The woman nodded, "Of course. Usually, though, they have a range of age they rarely went out. Like, John can be between the age of 6 months, if he's feeling really bad or something, to an age of about 3 or 4 years old" she explained calmly.

Ringo nodded, "Paul is usually between 6 months and early 4 years old."

Jim nodded understanding. "Well, Mary, if I have to be frank, I didn't like your boy when I first met him. But now, seeing how happy he had made my Paul I have to think differently"

Mimi smiled, "The feeling was mutual and it's true, Paul bringed so much happiness to John and I'm so glad about it. If you have any question, just ask me" 

The two smiled in agreement and returned to cuddle their boys.

"They had already been little at the same time, it was like they were a big brother and a little brother" added George from the row in front of them.

Ringo nodded in agreement, coddling into his mother's arms and yawning.  
"Ritchie, honey, don't fall asleep. We're almost there" cooed Elsie, gently kissing his son's forehead and making him whine.

The others all laughed, Jim holding closer Paul, gently waking him up from his slumber.  
Mimi did the same.

Two pairs of sleep filled eyes looked up confused.

"Daddy?" whispered the younger McCartney and Jim nodded, kissing his hand. "Is he little?" he asked Brian, who nodded in confirmation.

John too had woken up, clinging on Mimi for dear life.  
Mimi giggled, tightening her grip on his body, "he's definitely little" she said fondly.

The group made their way out and into the hotel without problems.

"Paul and John will sleep here" said Brian. He had already showed the parents' bedrooms and George and Ringo shared one and was now standing in front of the Lennon-McCartney one.

Jim and Mimi were both carrying their kids, Brian thinking how a small looking lady like Mimi could lift John so easily, when he had understand his mistake.

There was no way in hell to make John sleep apart from his auntie.

The second she had sat down John on the bed, the boy giggled and crawled around, dodging little Paul that was chewing on a teething ring -what he need one for? had asked Jim-.

But the second he had understood that Mimi was going away, even if only two rooms down the hall, he had started crying and wailing.

"Auntie! Auntie!" he cried, by the shouts you could hear it sounded like someone was getting murdered in there.

Mimi sighed, once again taking him in her arms and started walking around the room to try and sooth him.

Jim too had picked up Paul, who also looked ready to cry.

"Clingy, isn't he?" commented Jim, sitting on the bed with an asleep Paul in his arms.

Mimi scowled, "usually he's not like this. I mean, he's clingy but not this much."

She finally seemed to have fulfilled the task of soothing her little nephew, and now was just watching him with eyes full of love.

"C'mon, let's get this wet nappy off, than I'll tuck you in and you'll have a nice kip, all right?" she asked cheerily, but John just responded with baby gibberish.

Jim had to smile at that, gently laying down his son on the bed and grabbing the supplies needed for a nappy change.

"It's like changing a baby, right?" he asked.  
"Well yeah, just that the baby is a bit bigger" she shrugged, quickly untaping and removing the diaper before Jim had even started.

"You didn't change many nappies, right?" she mused.   
"Nope, it was mostly Mary's work. Especially if the nappy was a messy one"   
Mimi smiled, "just like my husband. Well, if it could reassure you I've changed an incredibly messy nappy whilst he was in a little headspace but still with the body of an adult and I survived" she joked, lifting up the boy in her arms. She then putted a soother into his mouth, that was gladly accepted by the boy.

She laid his head on her chest, just over her heart and smiled, "goodnight my little soldier" she softly whispered, seeing John's eyes dropping close and kept sucking his soother.

Jim smiled, bringing up Paul so that he could kiss his head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the previous chapter

The following day, during lunch time, the crew was eating together in the hotel's dining room.

Paul and John, sitting together between Jim and Mimi, were chattering together, coloring on some coloring books Brian had bought them in the morning.

Mimi and Jim were cutting their kids's food, talking with Louise and Elsie.

"Open up, Johnny" cooed Mimi, holding the spoon up to the boy's lips.  
John grinned, and snatched away the spoon. "John!" he grinned, managing to smear the food on his face and hands.

Paul giggled, smashing his hand in the plate, and Jim smiled slightly, wiping the boy's hands with a napkin.

Mimi sighed, "Yeah, I'm happy John wants to eat by himself, but if I let you, most of the food will be on your clothes or face" giggled the woman, managing to spoonfeed the boy.

Paul, seeing John obediently eating, decided that he wanted to be like him, so he let his father feed him, Jim gently wiping the corner of his mouth, saying praises to the boy.

"Auntie, can I have a biscuit?" asked John as the two, along with Jim and Paul, were making their way to their room.   
Mimi looked at John and smiled, "Just one, okay?" and the boy quickly nodded with enthusiasm, cheering when his aunt passed him a chocolate biscuit from her purse. "Did Paul want a biscuit?" asked to Jim, who was carrying Paul.

"Oh, he's sleeping!" she said softly, looking at the boy's peaceful expression.

John pouted, didn't liking that Mimi wasn't looking at him. Why was his auntie not paying attention to him?

"Auntieeee" he whined, tugging on her sleeve.  
"What, Johnny?"   
"Up! Up!" he whined, stretching his arms up and looking at Mimi with big puppy eyes.

Mimi smiled and gently hold him close to her chest, gently peppering him with kisses.

Jim looked smiling at the lovely scene, adjusting his grip on Paul and kissing his head gently.

"Are you tired?" she muttered, putting her chin on top of his head and could feel John nodding softly.  
"Okay, sweetie, let's go to bed" she said, waiting for Jim to fish out the keys from his pocket.

The two entered the room, and posed the two boys down on the bed, Jim softly kissing Paul's head and letting him sleep as his eyes wander to Mimi on the other side of the bed, busy putting a clean nappy on John. She was baby talking with him, tickling him softly on his slightly pudgy belly, before tucking him in with a last kiss on the forehead.

"I wish I've learn about age play before" whispered Jim, catching Mimi's attention, even if her gaze didn't leave John's steady rise and fall of his chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked equally soft, looking at the man with penetrating brown eyes, similar in shape and color to John's.  
If Jim didn't know any better he would have said that she was the boy's biological mother.

Jim sighed sadly. "When my Mary died, I didn't do anything to make the pain lessen a little for them. I basically sent them away" he explained, "maybe if I did like you, treating him as a baby to ease the pain, and Michael too, maybe he will be not coped up with all this dread"

Mimi got closer. "You're a great father, Jim. Paul and Michael are lucky to have you. On the other hand, John doesn't think about me as a mother, but mostly as a bother" she said bitterly, looking at her nephew's face with such sadness.

Jim's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, "John cares so much for you! He's really clingy with you!"

Mimi laughed an humorless laugh, "maybe little John. The big John doesn't care much about me. Even as a teenager we were always fighting, and he was always saying that I didn't care about him and everything was just to take him away from his mother. A mother who never loved or wanted him." 

Jim sat closer, putting a hand on her arm. "Mimi, it's normal. He was a teenager, you were doing what you thought was best for him, and adult John knows. If you could go back in time, would you be any different?"

"No, I don't think, no" said firmly the woman.

"See? That's because you care. And believe me when I say that this boy see you as a mother" said firmly Jim, holding eye contact.

Mimi nodded slightly, "One time we had a huge fight. He said some horrible things, than he walked back and told me he was sorry and that he loved me" 

"See? You are his mother in everything but the surname" 

The two smiled and each other and even hugged.

"You're more of a mother than what my mother had ever been" a soft voice interrupted the moment between Smith and McCartney.

Mimi's head snapped up, seeing her nephew in bed, awake.

" 'm sorry Mimi if I made you feel like I didn't care about you..." his expression was soft, hurted and shamed.

"Oh, my Johnny! Came here!" the boy was scooped up into Mimi's warm arms and pressed her face in her chest, sobbing softly.

Jim felt almost bad intruding in a moment like that, it was like when Paul and Michael were little and Mary would hold them all night, talking soothing words to make them sleep.

"Daddy?" he looked down to see that Paul was awake, stretching his arms up to let his father pick him up.  
"I'm here Paulie" he said softly, sitting him up on his lap. 

Paul cooed, snuggling his head and making baby gibberish.

John, in the meantime, had stopped crying. He was sitting on Mimi's lap with his head on her shoulder, letting the woman cradle him softly.

"Let's change your nappy" said Jim, laying down his boy and untaping the nappy.

Mimi laid down her boy too, quickly cleaning John's privates and redressing him.

John was a bit fussy, not wanting to be changed but Mimi was obviously an expert, more than Jim, so she wasn't bothered much by John constant moving around.

A knock on the door made Jim look up from the straps of Paul's diaper.

George entered, asking if the boys could come to watch TV with him and his mother.

"Go watch a bit of TV with uncle Geo" said Jim, letting the two boys run into Geo's arms.

When the two were alone, Mimi relaxed with her back on the bed board.

John was her child, in everything but the name.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and last part of the previous chapter!  
> Enjoy!

In the past days that the Beatles were on tour John had come in and out of headspace a few times, usually when the group was visiting the city.  
Paul, though, had been a baby every day, without, not even once, return into an adult headspace.

In that moment, though, John was little, more younger than in the past days.

Usually, his age was about an early three years old, yet at the very moment he was about 1 and half.

Mimi sighed when she tried to put down John on his bed.

"Johnny, please, auntie is tired. Why don't you sleep?" she sighed tiredly, twisting a lock of John's auburn hair into her fingers.

"No!" whined the boy, stretching his arms up, "auntie, John up!" cried the boy and Mimi had to pick him up once again.

Jim was on the bed feeding Paul with a baby bottle, the boy was so regressed that he could hardly eat anything aside from milk, even if his body was the one of a 23-year-old man.  
It looked like John's mental age was also affecting Paul's. More younger John was, more younger Paul was too.

Strangely, the thing didn't affect John.  
Like yesterday, John was adult, yet Paul was a newborn.

Jim laughed, "I would never had said that John was so clingy"   
Mimi sbuffed, "he's not like this usually. I don't know why he's like that" she didn't even have the time to finish her sentence that the boy had started crying even more, burying his face on her chest.

Jim laughed again, patting Paul's back until the boy burped, then he laid him down on the bed and got up to reach his friend.

Brian entered the room, smiling at the scene in front of his eyes.  
Paul, with his soother in his mouth, tightly held into his father's arms, was playing with his foot, gently kicking it before giggling to himself.

Jim smiled, kissing his head and smiled up at Brian.   
"Hi, Brian" "Hi, Jim. How are you doing?" he asked happily, sitting on the sofa next to the two McCartneys.

"Oh, I'm fine, this little one is giving me some troubles but nothing I can't handle" giggled the man, and soon the two kept talking.  
"Where are Mary and John?" asked suddenly the manager, not seeing the two.

"Oh, I think Mimi had finally managed to put John down to sleep in his own bed" thought out loud the man.

"He's being difficult?"   
"Yeah, he's really clingy and jealous. When Mimi had picked Paul up to bring him here in the sitting room he started crying, and even if I tried to make him stop he had stopped only when Mimi returned" said Jim, smiling softly at his son, who was now in Brian's arms.

The two kept talking when Mimi walked out of her bedroom, John in her arms.

"Didn't he sleep?" asked alarmed Jim but Mimi nodded, "for about half an hour, but just when I picked him up and cuddled him" sighed the woman, sitting next to the two men and the little Paul, who stretched his arms towards John.

The boy smiled and kissed Paul on the cheek as clumsily as a one year old could be. 

The three adults cooed loudly and John blushed slightly and shyly buried his face in his aunt's chest.

"It's alright, Johnny. Do you want to sit on my lap next to Paul?" cooed Brian, stretching one arm out.  
John nodded and got onto his manager's lap, beginning to gently stroke Paul's cheek.

He then snatched Paul's soother from his mouth, earning a loud wail from the younger boy.

John quickly put the soother into his mouth, ignoring the child's cries.

"John!" shouted Mimi, "that's Paul's! Give it back to him!" scolded John's aunt, quickly taking the pacifier from John's mouth and putting it back in Paul's.

The younger boy quickly calmed down and his cries were reduced in sniffles.

But not John's. The boy wailed so loud he had startled Brian, who almost dropped him.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry! Don't cry! Here's your soother" said frantically Mimi, putting John's soother into the boy's mouth.

All the noise alarmed Louise, George, Elsie and Ringo and the four quickly run into the bedroom.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ringo alarmed.   
"I don't know, he's been fussy since this morning" said Mimi nervously, bouncing John to make him relax.

Ringo gently picked him up. "I'm going to put him down in bed, Mimi, you're exhausted and you need sleep" explained the blue eyed boy, walking towards the bedroom.

John was still crying for his aunt, making grabby hands towards the woman but Mimi just ignored him.

If she was running to him every time the boy was demanding something she would spoil him.

Ringo gently laid him down and undressed him of all the clothes until he was just in his nappy.

He gently changed him, looking softly at John's puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He softly kissed his head before tucking him in.

"Ringo?" asked the auburn haired man. "Yeah, Johnny?"   
"Auntie!" he whined softly.  
"Sleep, Johnny. Auntie will come soon, but you have to sleep first" answered gently Ringo, making his way out of the bedroom.

"Is he asleep?" asked Mimi. Ringo nodded, sitting next to his mother.  
"Thank you Ringo" thanked the aunt, getting up and softly making her way to the bedroom, carrying a tired Paul in her arms.

The following morning, the Beatles had to return home.

They were sitting on the plane and John shyly glanced at his aunt.  
"Sorry for have behaved so poorly" he muttered. Mimi smiled, caressing his cheek. "It's alright, John. You always make me happy when you're little. Not that I don't like when you're big" she said, quickly adding the last part.

John grinned and aunt and nephew tightly hugged, John inhaling the comforting scent of his aunt.

"We'll be back in Liverpool in two hours, try to sleep"   
"And try to stay big" giggled John, quickly closing his eyes with his head on her lap.

In front of them, Jim and Paul, who was also adult, smiled, knowing very well the deep bond between aunt and nephew.


	24. chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo or a comment ^^

It was a warm sunny day in Liverpool and Brian had decided to bring his boys to the beach.

He had told them to be ready at 9, so that they could arrive at the beach at 10 and stay there until late afternoon.

John and Paul had grinned and Brian knew they were probably not going to follow the manager's plan.

And, in fact, they weren't.

It was way past 9:30 when finally, John had run downstairs with a still pyjama clad Paul on his hip.

"Sorry Eppy" he grinned, in a way Brian knew meant that John wasn't really sorry, "I didn't hear the alarm clock"

George, who was patiently waiting with Ringo on the sofa, already dressed in beach clothes, scoffed loudly. "It took both of us jumping on your bed to wake you up."

John ruffled George's hair, almost losing his balance under Paul's weight, before sprinting up the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" shouted confused the oldest man and John's voice echoed down, "to dress Paul, obviously!"

Brian sighed. With John it was like having a teenager son.

"Did he at least prepare the bags?" he asked to Ringo, who nodded. "Yeah, he got Paul's diaper bag ready last night and he got two towels to put down to sit"   
Brian nodded and smiled when he heard Paul's laughter and the boy run into his arms.

"Okay, let's go!" 

The drive to Blackpool was quiet; Brian was driving, George was sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window, Ringo, in the backseat, was enjoying a cuddling session with his nephew and brother, quietly looking outside.

Finally the car came to a stop and the five made their way towards the beach.

They put down everything and sat on the towels.

"Pft, Johnny, you're a read head" teased George and John glared at him.

"I'm not"  
"You are"  
" 'm not"

The two started bickering, Paul and Ringo laughing at the banter and Brian rolling his eyes.

The manager was intensely looking at John's body: 

He was thin, with just a bit of chubbiness on his stomach, barely noticeably. His face, with his strong jaw and high cheekbones, gave him a certain masculine air, betrayed, probably, by his big almond shaped eyes and his fair, soft skin, that made him look way younger. His hair was an auburn colour. Usually it looked rather dark, but under the bright morning sun it had a certain reddish tinge.

What had caught Brian's eyes the first time he had met the boy, though, were his eyes.  
They were big, yet almond shaped, giving him some sort of oriental look.  
The boy wasn't oriental, these eyes were the same of Mimi's eyes, so Brian was sure it was a characteristic of his aunt's family, meaning that his mother had those eyes too.

In short, Brian loved John's eyes.

"George is right, John" he said simply "under this light you do look like you have red hair"

John pouted and crossed his arms, before smiling softly when Paul crawled onto his lap.

"Let's go in the water!" shouted excited George, with a child like enthusiasm.  
They nodded, getting up, before Ringo looked at them with dubious eyes.  
"What about Paul?" he asked and John scoffed, "I bringed his floaters" he grinned, holding the bright colored items and Paul shrieked happily.   
"Fishie!" he said with a big smile, pointing to Nemo, the little fish that was drawn on the floatable thing.

"That's not what I mean" he scoffed, receiving only confused stares from the other three, Paul way too interested in cuddling into his dad's arms to be interested in the discussion.

"What is Paul wearing?" he asked patiently. John and George cocked their eyebrows. "He's wearing his swimming trunk, just like us" said George, pointing to what the drummer was wearing too.

"Paul's nappy" said Ringo exasperated. At the mention of the nappy, the younger boy looked up at his dad. "Daddy, nappy off?" he asked innocently. "Yeah, Paulie, nappy off" agreed John, laying down the boy on one of the towels.

Paul started wriggling around, not comfortable in laying on the sand, before he escaped, after John had just managed to pull the diaper from under the boy's bottom.

Like that, completely naked, he made his way to his uncles and grandpa, tugging on Brian's leg. "Grandpa, swimming!" he said determined.  
"Yeah, sweetie, we're going inside the water, but first let daddy put your swimming suite back on" 

Paul nodded and John quickly pulled on the blue trousers, smiling down at his boy as he took his hand in his.

"I bet you did it too at least once" snickered George. "Obviously! When I was little I was proud of my dick, even if it was small-" "so nothing different than now" "Harrison, you're going to die!" 

As John started splashing George and pushing him down in the water, Ringo took Paul by the hand and slowly began to walk into the sea, John and George swimming by their side.

Brian, from the shore, was watching the scene with a big smile and warm heart.

He walked back to their spot to fetch his camera, making thousands of photos of his boys playing together in the sea, splashing and laughing without a care in the world, like small children.

Even an old lady, who probably had never heard of the Beatles, had stopped to chat with Brian while walking, asking if those four young men were his. Brian, feeling his heart full of pride, had nodded, because for him the four boys were like the children he had never had. "Congratulations to the production," the old woman replied with a wink, "especially for the boy with the doe eyes and the boy with those beautiful almond eyes." Brian thanked her, giving her a big smile.

Eventually, Brian joined them, playing in the waves with them.

"Paulie, do you want to do a sand castle?" had asked John gently, stroking his son's wet hair. The boy nodded, sucking his thumb before making a face, "salty!" he exlaimed. John laughed, "It's covered in sea water and sea water is salty"   
George got what was needed for a sand castle ready, but before Paul could join him to play, John laid him down. "First the clean nappy, than we can play." he said, earning a groan from the boy.

Finally, he was able to play.

The sun was starting to set and the five were the only left in the beach.

Ringo was quietly reading, George was doing crosswords and Brian was looking at the other two Beatles.

John was slowly rocking himself, Paul nestled in his arms.  
They had all putted on their undershirts, so Paul's soother was clipped on it, the rubbery end was in the baby's mouth.

Paul was slowly, automatically, sucking the soother, one hand twisting his ear in a very child-like behavior of tiredness, the other hand curled around the auburn haired boy's undershirt. His big eyes were half lidded and droopy, the boy sometime dropping down his head, chin tilted to his chest before jerking up again.

John, Brian noted, was softly humming what was sounding like a lullaby about the sea, hugging close the child to his chest.

"Let's go" muttered softly the oldest, getting up and started packing his bag, the other three nodding and following his lead.

Before going away, though, John checked Paul's nappy.

"It's a bit wet, let's change it" he softly whispered when Paul's eyes opened and the boy just relaxed under his dad's touch, his body completely slack when John picked him up.

They arrived home quite late.   
John and Ringo had fallen asleep half way the trip, Paul had fallen asleep before making his way to the car.

"I wake them up" said softly the guitarist, before stopping.  
"Or we can carry them inside."

Brian nodded, getting John in his arms as George picked Paul up.

Ringo had just woken up, groggily making his way up the stairs, cutely rubbing his eyes.

Brian smiled, kissing John's forehead as a goodnight.

His little perfect oriental boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a shippy thing, I swear ahahah.  
> I just wanted to write about John's eyes because I love them.


	25. Chapter 25

Paul and George were at Brian's and John and Ringo were home alone.

The two boys had passed some time playing guitar together, before John had slipped into headspace during lunch.

"Ringo, I'm hungry!" cried John, and Ringo nodded softly, getting into the kitchen with John in his arms.

"Here baby" cooed the boy, holding a spoon to John's lips.  
John giggled and opened his mouth, making baby noises as the drummer was feeding him.  
"Do you like it, Johnny?" John nodded, but suddenly stretched his arms out, almost knocking down the jar of baby food.

"Oh! Do you want to take a nap?" asked Ringo, picking John up and walked towards the sitting room, putting the boy down on the sofa and smiling down at him.

John shooked his head. "I want to play with my truck, can you play with me?" asked hopefully the kid, holding the toys and, when Ringo nodded, passing him a plastic car.

Ringo was feeling so happy and comforted whilst playing with his slightly younger friend, making funny voices to make him smile.

"Are you tired now?" he whispered, picking John up and cradling him softly to his chest, walking up the stairs.

He reached John's bedroom and softly lowered the boy on the bed, whispering as he brushed back his hair from his forehead and untaped his slightly soiled nappy.

"Here, all good, righty?" he cheered.  
John nodded, looking at Ringo with slowly closing eyes, snuggling the teddy bear that Ringo had tucked under his arm.

"Goodnight, Johnny boy" whispered Ringo, kissing his forehead.

Ringo was sleeping on the bed. He was pulled awake by the sounds of crying coming from upstairs.  
He quickly scrambled to his feet and run upstairs.

"Johnny, you're awake!" he said, quickly pulling up John and gently kissing his forehead.  
"Ringo, nappy!" he said pouting and the drummer giggled, pushing down the auburn haired boy back on the bed.

"Here, all fresh and clean! Nappy put on right?" he asked concerned a bit, since he knew that John was quite bossy when something wasn't as he wanted.  
Whilst they were on tour, John had thrown a temper tantrum when Mimi had put his nappy on too tight.

For Ringo's luck, John nodded, looking around the room as he sat up.

He wasn't in a really young headspace, Ringo noted, he was about 3 or 4 years old and the drummer was a bit sad, because he really liked baby John, but was also glad that John wasn't a baby, because he couldn't handle a baby as young as he was whilst on tour.

They went back downstairs and John wanted to watch TV, so the drummer had happily turned it on and put on cartoons.

He sat down, putting his chin on top of the other's head when John had sat down on his lap, snuggling into his chest with an happy noise.

They passed time watching cartoons and singing the themes songs, until Ringo tried to get up to use the bathroom.

John whined, clinging to his waist. "No Ringo, don't go! Your lap!" he cried, clinging tightly to the older boy.

"Johnny, sweetie, I just have to go to the bathroom" said Ringo, pushing away the boy's hands.

John's bottom lip started tremble and his eyes teared up and Ringo was feeling guilty. It was the same expression of when Paul was about to cry.

"No, John, don't cry! C'mon, came with me" he quickly said, grasping the boy's hand and made his way upstairs, holding John's hand all the way.

Finally, they were standing in the bathroom, Ringo doing his business, John patiently waiting by the sink, soother in his mouth.

"Ringo, I have to pee too" John's 'little' voice came from the silence and Ringo hummed, washing his hands.

"Okay, Johnny, go pee" he prompted, smiling encouragedly at his friend.

John nodded, trying to untape his nappy, "help me please" he said.

The other nodded, untaping the diaper and pulling it out, setting it down on the counter.

John smiled shyly, sitting down on the toilet, waiting for just a few seconds until the urine started dribbling down.

"All done?" asked Ringo, holding the nappy and John let the boy taping it back.

"You're a good boy, John, way better that with auntie Mimi" he smiled down at him, walking down the stairs back to the living room and back on the sofa.

They watched TV together, played with the toys together and later the boy had fallen asleep on Ringo's chest.

"Goodnight, pretty boy" whispered softly the drummer, kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is really short and kind of rushed, but yeah.
> 
> I want to say that I love all your requests and reading comments but I have to make a few points:
> 
> I do like to write about little John, but this story mostly focus on little Paul and daddy John, so I can't make every chapter with little John. I'm sorry.
> 
> I will write more about John as a little, most with Mimi because I love her, but most of the chapters will be of PAUL.
> 
> Please, keep sending suggestions though ^^


	26. Author Notes

Hey guys, thanks to all of you, who took time to comment, leave kudos, prompts or just read this little thing.

I want to advise that I wouldn't be able to update for a few days, but don't worry, I'll be back soon so keep send prompts!

In advance, I'll be probably not able to update from the 30th of August to the 2nd of September because I'm going to a family trip, so I don't know if I'll find time to write. If I find it, I will, though!

Keep sending comments and prompts, I love reading them and I'm happy to see that people like what I write!

Love, Seviel

P.S. You can send prompts on my Tumblr too, my account is @meddowsseviel


	27. Chapter 26

John was hoping that George and Ringo would babysit Paul.  
As much as he loved the little boy, he was very tired since he hadn't slept all night because Paul had been sick the last night.

He was so tired he had almost fallen asleep during breakfast.

Brian, like a father, had pushed him upstairs, tucking him into bed before leaving.

"John, Ringo and me have to go" had said George, making John woke up.

He grunted, walking towards the boy's room and picking Paul up.  
"Daddy!" shrieked happily the little boy, snuggling into his chest.

John was like a zombie, walking without even raising his feet from the carpet, eyes still half closed, stifling his yawns as he made his way in his room.

"Daddy, play! Play!" shouted Paul, hitting John on his chest with a pout.  
"No, Paulie, daddy's tired. You stay here and play with your toys" answered the older one, taking out the toys from the box in his room and pushing Paul down on the floor.

"But I want to play with daddy!" cried out the little boy, standing on his feet, but John had already collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep.

Paul played with his toys for a while, eventually growing more bored. He wanted to play with his daddy! He looked over the bed, but John was still asleep and Paul pouted, toddling over the door, wanting to going downstairs.

John was mercilessly pulled awake by a loud thud and a piercing scream.  
He scrambled on his feet, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he walked towards the stairs.

His heart started beating strongly at the sight.

His Paulie was laying down almost at the bottom of the stairs, crying at the top of his lungs.

John, pulled out from his state of shock, quickly run down and gathered the crying boy into his arms.

"Paulie! Oh my God, are you alright?" he screamed, checking him for any injury.

Paul was still crying, but John didn't found any injury aside for a bump on his forehead.

He walked to the kitchen to gather some ice, putting it on his kid's forehead and they walked to the sofa.

Paul, grasping John's hand, had stopped crying and was just sobbing, burying his face in John's crook of his daddy's neck.

"Daddy is so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to you to get hurt. I'm so sorry I fallen asleep" shushed John, tears brimming his eyes.

Paul looked up with big teary eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't want to sleep" he said softly, snuggling his face further without putting pressure on his bump.

John kissed his head and, when Paul had fallen asleep, he finally fall asleep again, protectively holding John in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Next chapter will feature baby John and Auntie Mimi)


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! ^^

The Smith's household was silent.  
Two weeks had passed after Julia Lennon's death.

Mimi sighed softly, peeking inside her nephew's bedroom.

John hadn't got up from bed since his mother's funeral.  
The room, Mimi noted, was dark, a heavy suffocating air filling it. There was a heavy stench of urine and the other thing, the boy hadn't even gotten out from bed to use the loo.

Mimi thought she would have to feel angry, instead she was just sad. She wanted to help her nephew.

She entered the room, walking towards the bed and lifting the covers, almost gagging at the stench of urine and feces that were coming from the boy.

John was laying on his side, his eyes closed and he was curled on himself, shivering, his trousers uncomfortably sticking to him.

"Johnny" she whispered, stroking softly his hair, "You need to get up sweetie."  
But her request was met just by silence. John looked at her blankly, his eyes full of sadness.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use and cry.

"Because she wouldn't want her son rotting in a bed" she said, her voice was soft and calming and John sat up shakily.

"She never wanted me..." his eyes had teared up again.

"You know it's not true" she reassured. "Now, you're going to take a bath, I'm going to change the sheets and run down to the shop to buy a few things" she instructed, already going out of the door.

After changing the bedsheets and air out the room, she quickly walked downstairs to talk with her husband, George.

"So you're still secure to do your plan?" he asked, watching as his wife was getting ready.  
"Of course, George. I think he will cooperate" she said, getting her purse.  
"Are you sure, Mary?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe at the start he will rebel, but then he will cooperate."

The woman kissed her husband before getting out of the house.

John was sitting on his bed completely naked as he was waiting for his aunt.  
Mimi come in the room, holding some bundled up clothes.  
John gulped, "auntie?"  
"You're going to wear this" she said, and John's eyes widened. "What the fuck? A fucking diaper? I'm 17, not a baby! Mimi, what the fuck means this?" screamed the boy but Mimi just walked closer.

"John, you can't go on like this. You stayed two weeks in bed, without even getting up from bed to pee, John! I know you're grieving, and believe me I miss her too, but that doesn't mean you can go on like this" she said, sitting next to him.

John looked down at his hands, twisting the sheets that were covering his lower part.

"Please, John, let me take care of you, just like the old times" she pleaded.  
John looked at her with big languid eyes, "You really want to deal with a teenager acting like a baby?" he said softly, looking down again.

Mimi nodded, gently hugging close John, rocking him back and forth.  
She laid him down, taking off the covers and John blushed, trying to cover his penis with his hands.

Mimi chuckled, lifting his bottom and lowering him onto the diaper, "C'mon John, it's nothing I haven't seen before" and the boy chuckled too, relaxing as Mimi taped on the diaper snuggly on his narrow hips.

She then sat him up, kissing his forehead and snuggling him closer, until she was sure that he had fallen asleep.

As the days passed, John had more and more fallen into headspace and the routine.  
Now he was used to be treated like a baby. He didn't blush anymore when Mimi would change his diaper or bath him. Nor he was embarrassed to be picked up and cuddled close.

He was happier, sure sometimes he would still think about his mother, the woman who had just started to know better, but generally he was happier. His relationship with Mimi had become closer and closer.  
The harsh, strict woman had become sweeter and happier to have her little boy again.

"Auntie! Auntie!" cried the little boy in his bedroom. Mimi entered the bedroom, making her way to the bed.  
John was standing in his crib, his face covered in sweat and tears, waving his empty bottle.

She quickly picked him up and cuddled him closer to her chest as she carried him to the changing table.

She checked the nappy, but it was clean, so she sat him on her hip, taking the bottle in her hand and walking downstairs.

She made the baby bottle and gave it to the baby.

John shrieked happily, beginning to eat the milk as Mimi coddled him close.  
"Auntie, wook!" he said around the rubber nipple in his mouth, pointing at the coffee table.  
She curiously looked down, seeing a childish drawing.

In the background, there was an house and in front of it there were three stick figures, a woman and two men, happily standing close.

"It's you, me and uncle" said happily the boy, posing down his baby bottle and getting down on the floor, crawling onto his auntie's lap.

Mimi smiled, picking him up and sitting him on her lap, "it's beautiful, little bean" she cooed, kissing his hair, "auntie's so proud of you!" 

John giggled, burying his face in her neck and Mimi smiled, picking up both the boy and the drawing.

"I'm going to put it in my bedroom" she said, going upstairs and putting it on the wall, where she still didn't know there will be plenty of other draws.

As the time went by, John and Mimi, together, started to prepare dinner, until John had started crying because he had wetted himself and the woman had bringed him upstairs to change his nappy, and that almost resulted in the burnt of the dinner since, at the end, John had done more than just pee in the nappy.

That evening, after the bath, Mimi was in the rocking chair, with little John on her lap.

George, from the doorway, was happily watching as his wife was reading a fairy tale to his nephew, Alice in Wonderland, to be more precise.

The boy was sitting snuggly, his face half buried on her chest, eyes slowly closing and pacifier firmly sat in his mouth.

Mimi smiled as she finished reading the story.  
She looked down, seeing the sleeping face of John, his Teddy Boy's hair sticking in every direction as his head lolled on his aunt's shoulder.

She picked him up like a newborn, gently lowered him in the crib, pushing up the covers and gently kissed his forehead, softly stroking his hair.

George walked inside, standing at the foot of the crib next to his wife, looking lovingly at the little boy's sleeping features.

He smiled, kissing the side of her head with love and care.

'We're going to give you all our love, John.'


	29. Chapter 28

For the first time, Paul had slipped into a really really really young headspace.

The youngest he ever been. Usually, he was around 1 year old, the younger been 6 months, but now, well, now he was a newborn, no older than 1 month.

And John didn't know how to deal with him.

John had woken him up before dinner and instead of the usual 'hi daddy' the only answer he had received was a childish gibberish.

He slowly walked down to the kitchen, holding Paul belly down, like he had learned to how holding newborns.

"Uah, wuah, bloblvk" said Paul, saliva dribbling down his mouth as he was sucking his dummy, cuddling his head on his daddy's chest.

John chuckled and kissed the boy's head and entered the kitchen, where the others where.

"How old is he?" asked Brian, looking in awe as Paul reached out and tugged on a strand of his hair, "Hey, don't!" giggled Brian, taking his hair out from Paul's slack hold.

John smiled, kissing the baby's head, "I dunno, I think he's just a few months old" and George nodded, "for personal experience I would say he's around 1 or 2 months." 

Ringo, who was making dinner, had approached them, cooing loudly at his little nephew. "Who's the cutest baby? You are!" he said, tickling Paul's belly and the boy laughed, putting his hand in his mouth.

"Dinner is ready" said Ringo setting the plates with George and the others sat down, Paul on John's lap.

John hold the spoon to Paul, but the boy, as soon as he opened his mouth, just let the food trickled down his chin, like he didn't know how to chew and swallow.

"What the...?" said John confused, Brian giggled, "John, Paul is a newborn. Babies that young don't eat solid foods, only milk" explained the manager.

"Ooooh, riiiiight! My bad!" grinned John, wiping his baby's mouth with a napkin.

He quickly got Paul's baby bottle and heated it.  
"Here, love" he cooed loudly, holding the baby bottle to Paul's mouth.

"Wait, you have to hold him like that" said quickly Brian, moving the boy's arms, putting the crook of his elbow under Paul's head. "Be careful, after a while you have to remove it from his mouth so that he doesn't choke" instructed the oldest man, earning admired sounds from the three Beatles.

"Wow Eppy, you sound like you have a lot of practice!" said George, amazed.  
Brian blushed, "Well, I used to babysat my nephews and niece."

The baby quickly begun to suck eagerly, milk dripping down from the side of his mouth and John, smiling fondly, was just wiping it with his bib.  
"Calm down, little one" giggled John, removing the bottle from his baby's mouth and Paul wined.   
"It's finished, silly" laughed George.

John pulled him up, patting his back a few times until he burped and then he started eating his dinner, holding Paul with one hand.

"Aww, he fell asleep!" cooed the other three men and John looked down, seeing that yes, Paul had indeed fallen asleep, his head on John's chest and thumb in his mouth.

They were now in the sitting room, Paul awake on George's lap.  
The lead guitarist was bouncing him on his leg, holding him by his sides like he would hold a real baby.

It was like his body was resettled into an infant state, whenever they putted him into a sitting position he would sag on one side like he was unable to hold himself up.

"Gaga dahahah" babied Paul with a child-like smile, hitting George weakly with his hand.

John got up to go upstairs but was stopped by a loud wail.  
He looked at his baby, who was crying and stretching his hands towards the auburn haired boy, who quickly run down to him.

"Oh Paulie, don't worry, daddy's here! Daddy's here!" he took him in his arms, crawling him close to his chest, gently stroking his hair back and kissing softly his cheeks and his forehead.

The boy was even more clingy, and usually Paul was the most clingy kid ever existed. Well, John was very clingy with Mimi too, he was extremely jealous and always wanted to be in her arms and close to her chest.

An even more younger Paul was an even more clingy Paul.

After a while he stopped his cradling motion and looked down, holding his breath at the sight:

Paul's big eyes were closed, his brows relaxed and his mouth slightly agape; his cheeks, that even in the boy's adulthood hadn't lost the baby fat yet, were still tearstained; one of his hands was curled around John's t-shirt and his nappy, the older boy noted, had begun to sag against the arm that was under the boy's bottom.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed" whispered the boy, walking upstairs with the sleeping little.

He settled him down and begun to change his soiled nappy, noticing that Paul had woken up and started squirming, making the mess on his nappy to spread against his butt.

"Sweety, stay still, please. Daddy has to wipe you" pleaded John, managing to clean his little boy's privates.

When John had putted on the nappy Paul calmed down a bit, his cries reduced in just sniffles.

John smiled, picking him up and cuddling him close, walking around the room to gather Paul's pyjama.

After redressing the baby, because he wasn't a toddler by now, he laid down on the bed, gently laying Paul on his chest and kissed his forehead, the baby already fast asleep.

John smiled, peacefully falling into a sweet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!  
> Keep send prompts!


	30. Chapter 29

The Beatles had put a small swimming pool in their garden.  
It was small for celebrities, but big enough for the four men, their manager, aunt Mimi (though she didn't like pools) and their parents.

Ringo and George were sitting down inside the pool, the water just reaching their chests, laughing and talking whilst waiting for the other two Beatles, who were inside the house getting ready to swim after Paulie's nap.

Paul run out in his swim suite, running to Brian and Mimi whilst waiting for John, that had told him to not go inside the water without him.

Mimi smiled, picking up his borrowed nephew and sat him down on her lap, kissing his forehead as John made his way out of the room with his undershirt still on and a shamed look on his face.

"Daddy! Swim!" shrieked Paul, jumping off Mimi's lap to run to his daddy, who was standing awkwardly by the side of the pool.

"John, came inside, the water is beautiful!" said George smiling and Ringo sat closer to the edge so that he could gather his little nephew in his arms and bring him inside the pool.

"Daddy! I want fishie, please?" asked the doe-eyed boy, wanting his floaties.  
John nodded, walking towards the deck chairs where his aunt and his manager were sat and gather them, along with a floating mattress to throw in the pool.

He took off his undershirt too, throwing it on Mimi's lap.  
"John, don't throw things!" scolded the woman though she was smiling.

John grinned, running and jumping with a big splash inside the pool.

Paul, who now has the floaties on, swam doggy-style towards his father.

"Daddy, wook! I'm swimming like you and uncles!" he explained excitedly, eyes shining with happiness.

"Aw, good boy! Daddy's so proud of you!" said John smiling, kissing softly Paul's wet fringe and the little squealed, throwing himself onto John.

Maybe Paul could be mentally a 2 years old, but his body was still the body of an adult and the impact made John lost his balance and fell backwards, going underwater with his head with a startled scream.

Brian and Mimi looked towards the pool, seeing John emerging back and started coughing rather harshly, since he had drank water and Paul had started crying in distress.

"Shh, shh, don't worry, daddy's okay" reassured George, taking Paul in his arms.

Paul sniffled, looking at John, who had finally stopped coughing and was now sat on the edge.

"Daddy, sorry!" he cried, hugging the boy's middle and softly John begun to stroke his hair, "it's alright. But please, advise me or uncles if you want to be picked up because it's dangerous." he explained slowly and gently, caressing the boy's wet cheeks. Paul nodded, pointing towards the mattress.

George grinned, picking him up and setting him on it, almost making it sink under the weight.

He then pushed him around, lazily swimming whilst Paul was laughing at some tricks John was making with his hands under water.

"Hey Paulie, do you want to stand on the water?" grinned the auburn haired boy. Paul tilted his head on one side, curios and John picked him up.

"Okay, Ringo, steady him by behind until I'm gripping his ankles" instructed John, already taking a big breath to go underwater.

"Okay, step on daddy's shoulders" said Ringo, helping Paul to stand steady on John's barely visible shoulders. "Ready?"   
Paul nodded, enthusiastic as his feet were just grazing the water.

"Grandpa! Auntie! I can stand on the water!" he shouted and the two adults giggled at the sight.

John, who was underwater, made sign to Ringo to got Paul down since he needed to breath and the drummer gently grabbed Paul by his armpits and lowered him down. If he was anyone else, or even if Paul was big, John would have just quickly got up and freeing the other's ankles, making them fall into the pool, but with baby Paul, he didn't want to do it.  
The boy whined, but his pout quickly turned into giggles when John reemerged with a splash, laughing.   
"Was it cool, baby boy?" he asked cheekily and Paul nodded, before starting to yawn.

"Awww, baby, pool was tiring?" cooed George and when the boy nodded they made their way out and into the house to change their wet clothes.

After all the four young boys were changed, they plopped down the deck chairs, aside from Paul, who sat down on Brian's lap, and John, who sat down on Mimi's.

"C'mon, John, you're so blind you thought I was a deck chair?" said Mimi and John smirked, "No, I would say a rather comfy armchair" and Mimi scoffed, swatting him on the back of the head without real anger.  
The others laughed, and Brian cradled close Paul, who was starting to fall asleep, sucking on his dummy and eyelashes softly brushing his chubby cheeks.

Mimi laughed too, coddling John close and kissing his head, earning a soft sigh from the guitarist and the boy twisted around so that he could bury himself in Mimi's arms.

The other cooed, and George took Brian's camera, snapping a picture of Ringo, one of Brian, gently holding the sleeping Paul in his arms, and another one of Mimi fondly looking at her nephew.

That was a typical afternoon at the Beatles' residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, keep sending requests! ^^


	31. Chapter 30

John was at Brian's house.  
The two men had just hangout, drinking together and talking, when John had slipped.

Brian had quickly understood that the younger boy had slipped by the way his eyes lost the usual big John appearance and resumed the little boy's look.

Luckily, Brian had everything he could need to babysit a little boy, since he had a lot of stuff that belonged to Paul whenever the bassist was little at his house.

He quickly putted John in a nappy and more little clothes before returning to the sitting room.

"Hi there, young man!" he grinned at the boy in his arms, and John giggled, clapping his hands. 

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" asked Brian, kissing the top of John's head affectionately and John just nodded slightly.

Brian got up, setting the boy on his hip, before setting off to prepare his boy a nice warm baba.

John's eyes lightened in joy when Brian bringed up the warm milk to his parted lips.

"Drink carefully, Johnny, it's hot" said Brian, kissing his head once again and carrying him back to the sofa.

The manager just sat there, looking fondly at his little boy happily drinking from his baby bottle, making soft baby noises.

Brian could tell that John was in a quite young headspace:   
the recordings for the new album, the stress, and taking care of little Paul had gotten to him and, in some ways, he had to let go of all the stress.  
That's why he was as young as a 6 months old baby, and not a 3-year-old like usual.

He putted on the TV on some cartoons, before sipping the tea he had previously made, cuddling John on his lap and wiping the boy's mouth with his bib.

When John had finished drinking his milk, he softly buried his head on the older man's shirt, signing softly as his eyes closed.

Brian kissed him, before carrying him into his bedroom, wishing for him sweet happy dreams.

John's eyes opened and the guitarist confused looked around. He wasn't out of headspace, but he suddenly remembered that he was at Brian's.

He was about to fell asleep again, when he felt a uncomfortable feeling.  
He felt something quite wet and messy press against his butt.

His eyes widened and the poor boy let out a loud wail.

Brian had run up the stairs taking the steps two at time.  
He quickly entered his bedroom, heart beating fast.

John was on the bed, tangled in the sheets, crying at the top of his lungs.  
Brian gently gathered him into his arms, "What's wrong, Johnny boy?" he softly said, brushing back with his hand a strand of sweaty hair.  
He then took a sniff, realising something: the poor boy was ashamed, since he had just done what he usually never did in the nappy, aside for a few times.

"Oh, Johnny, don't worry! Don't be ashamed! Daddy's here to take care of you" reassured Brian, laying the boy on top of the covers as he went to take a new nappy, some wipes, baby powder and rushes cream.

He gathered all the needed items, making his way back towards the still crying man.

He gently untaped the dirty nappy, looking gently at John's panicked face, before starting to clean his bum, holding his legs up with one hand.

It had been quite the change, Brian had to admit, he had needed quite a lot of wipes and even had to wash him in the bathtub, thinking that a bath would made him feel better.

It had, the little boy had quietly played with the rubber ducks as Brian was dutifully cleaning him with the soapy cloth, telling him stories to make him laugh and giggle.

"Here, all clean now!" had explained the manager, picking up the still embarrassed youngling.

"See? There's nothing to be scared of, if you wet or mess yourself and I'm going to change you nappy without a problem. All right?" he said cheerfully and John shyly nodded, hiding his face into his shirt again.

Brian giggled, kissing his slightly curled hair and letting his baby sleep against his chest.

Little John was Brian's world, just like little Paul was John's.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the shot

"Paul, you can't throw things!" 

Paul, who was going to throw his favorite teddy bear at the opposite side of the room, looked up at John wide eyed. 

"But daddy..." "But daddy nothing, you can't throw things!" said John, taking the teddy bear out of his son's grip.

Paul pouted, walking towards the sofa and plopped down, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

John sighed, he knew that the boy was going to have a temper tantrum.

"Paul, eat, c'mon, eat!" pleaded George, exasperated. Why was Paul so sulky?

Paul, finally, opened his mouth, letting George put the spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

He then closed his mouth, looking George with furrowed brows.

"Aren't you going to swallow?" asked Ringo, looking at Paul and than at John, who was watching intensely at the boy's face, trying to know his next move.

As an answer, Paul just let the food out of his mouth, creating a mix of spit and mashed potatoes that slowly dripped down his chin and ended on his bib and highchair tray.

John's eyes widened. "Paul! Don't spit food!" he scolded, feeling beyond exasperated and tired of Paul's behavior.

John quickly wiped the boy's mouth, before landing a slap on his cheek.

George and Ringo looked at him horrified.

It wasn't a hard slap, but for Paul, especially in the sulky mood he was in, it was like John had slapped him full force.

His big eyes widened and the boy started crying full force, flailing his arms around and managing to hit John in the face with a fist.

John quickly took him out of the high chair, carrying him to the sofa, leaving Ringo to wash the dishes.

He sat the boy in the Naughty Corner, face to the wall.

"You stay there until I'm coming for you" said John coldly, returning to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked George angrily, putting away dishes.

"I don't know, Geo. He's sulky and in a bad mood" explained John.  
"He spitted his food, he cries and he's being a total brat" said the guitarist with furrowed brows.

There was silence and the three boys got suspects, since, until a moment ago, they could hear Paul cry and scream.

They got in the sitting room, searching for the boy.

John's sighed softly, picking his son up and carrying him upstairs.  
"Paulie, you don't have to be a brat" scolded softly the auburn haired boy, laying Paul down on the bed.

Paul's face seemed to be sat on a permanent scowl, brows furrowed and arm crossed on his chest.

John sighed again, beginning to undress the boy to change his nappy.

But Paul wasn't having it and the boy started to move around, making more difficult the job.

"Stay still, baby, daddy has to change you" sighed John, putting his hand on his belly to still him. The boy whined, not wanting to be changed or do what his father had said.

"Paul, tell daddy why you're behaving like this" said John, looking into Paul's big hazel eyes.  
"Cause daddy is angry with me" muttered sadly Paul, looking at his daddy with big teary eyes.

John's almond eyes widened, "Baby, daddy isn't angry with you! He never was. It's just that you can't throw things around, it's dangerous and you can't!" 

Paul's eyes were clouded with tears as the boy let out a loud wail, body shaking with sobs.

John finished putting on the nappy and quickly gathered Paul in his strong arms, letting him rest his head against his chest.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" wailed Paul, burrowing his face into his daddy's crook of neck.

John sighed, kissing his cheek and closing his eyes, father and son asleep together.


	33. Chapter 32

In John's eyes, Paul was the sweetest, beautiful little boy anybody could ask for.  
George and Ringo did agree.

Paul was lovely.

Aside from when he was a completely brat.

There were times, especially when he hadn't napped yet, in which the bassist could be a total nightmare.

Sure, mentally he was just a toddler, but physically he was still a full grown up man.  
His fists and slaps quite hurt, even if not thrown full force.

John sighed, passing a hand across his face, holding a still crying Paul in his arms. The boy hadn't stopped yet with his tantrum, but was luckily restrained by John before he could throw his cutlery at Ringo's head, because the man wanted to feed him something he didn't want.

"Paul! I made a list of rules you can't break, or else you're getting punished" said sternly the auburn haired man and at these words, Paul's already big eyes widened even more.

The list was quite simple:

-No throw things  
-No talk back  
-Obey what daddy, uncles or grandpa say  
-Be nice with people  
-No tantrums

"Are you going to follow this rules?" said the man, keeping his voice stern.

It had been Brian the one suggesting that, since John mostly let the toddler do whatever he wanted, like using the poor cat as a mop (and the cat hadn't rebelled just because he was used to little John using him like one of his plushies).

The older boy's heart broke little by little at the sight of tears making their way in Paul's innocent hazel eyes.

"Sorry daddy" he whimpered, scooting further on the bed, further from his daddy. 

John gently sat down. "Baby, I'm not angry. I just wanted you to know. It's jot right, baby, to behave like that" he softly said, reaching out with a hand so that Paul could grasp it.

Paul sniffled and took it, looking up with big teary eyes.

"Now, baby, since you already apologized for your behavior, why don't you go downstairs and apology with uncle Ringo too? You had almost hit him!" said John and Paul's eyes widened, scared of the fact he had almost hurted his favorite uncle.

He quickly jumped off the bed, looking at John, "Daddy came too?" asked the boy hopefully and the other giggled, gently taking hold of his hand and making their way downstairs.

Ringo and George were sitting together in the sitting room, watching TV when Paul slowly made his way up to him.

"Uncle Wingo" he murmured, eyes downcast. John was expectantly looking at him from the doorway.

"Yeah, baby?" said Ringo smiling.

"I'm sorry, uncle Wingo" said Paul with teary eyes, afraid that his uncle was going to hate him.

He was relived to see Ringo's smile widened. "Oh baby, came here! Apology accepted, hon" and the boy happily ran into his arms, snuggling his face further into his t-shirt.

"But you have to promise me you will listen more and behave better, okay bud?" he added and Paul nodded, "I'm going to be the best child of the world!" 

And, at that moment, John beamed at his baby son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was very very short.  
> It's just that I'm concentrating on my other fic, 'welcome to my life' and so I just didn't get much to write here.
> 
> I'm planning on finishing it soon, it's the longest thing I ever wrote.
> 
> I will be forever thankful to all the people who had read it, commenting it and gave kudos, you don't know how happy you've made me with your comments! 
> 
> Lots of love, Seviel


	34. Epilogue

John went to wake Paul up around 9 in the morning.  
He opened the bedroom's door and stepped inside, heart swelling with fondness at his baby's sight.

Paul was curled up like a kitty, thumb in his mouth and favorite teddy bear snuggled into his arms.

John gently sat down on the bed next to Paul and gently begun to shake him.  
"Baby, wake up love!" he whispered softly, and Paul's big eyes opened slowly.

"Daddy!" he cheered happily, stretching his arms up, "Cuddles, daddy!" 

John's smile widened as he laid down next to his baby and gently held him in his arms.

They passed time sweetly cuddling each other, John whispering sweet things into the baby's ear and gently rocking him back and forth.

"Daddy, I wove you!"  
"I love you too, my beautiful boy" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two went down to eat breakfast, and Ringo and George told them they were going out.  
John had promised to Paul some quality time between daddy and son, so he declined, earning happy giggles from the little one.

"Aaaaamh, so yummy!" said John, spoonfeeding Paul. After every spoonful, the bassist was clapping his hands happily.

John giggled, dabbing the sides of his mouth with a napkin.  
"You're so messy, Paulie. So messy, baby" and Paul giggled again, spitting something, meaning that he was full.

After having cleaned his mouth he ran into the sitting room to play, dragging John by the hand.

"Wook daddy! I'm a lion! Roar, rawr!" shouted the boy, trying to sound dangerous, but looking cute in John's eyes.  
"Oh, baby! I'm so scared! Oh, don't hurt me!" laughed John, raising his arms as self defence.

Paul laughed, hitting him with the toy, until John, who was laying down on his back, laid him on top, starting tickling his belly and tummy.

"Ahahahah, daddy, stop it daddy!" he shouted, trying to wiggle free from his daddy's grasp.

"Okay, baby. But you know what I want for your freedom?" laughed John, eyes glistening with love and happiness.

Paul nodded quickly, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, baby. And a hug?" 

He nodded, gently hugging him.

"Thank you, honey! Let's go change your pissy nappy" he said, getting up with Paul in his arms.

He gently laid him down on the changing mat, untaping the sticky sides. He gathered the wipes and baby powder, cleaning his genitals and butt.

Whilst he was grabbing the new nappy, Paul started crawling around the bed butt naked and John started laughing.

"Paulie! Come here! It's better if we put the nappy on before you pee on the bed" said the man, grabbing Paul by the ankle and dragging him at the side of the bed.

"Daddy, I don't have to pee!" pouted adorably the boy, arms crossed on his chest and John scoffed. "You always say that you don't need to pee" smiled the man, taping the clean nappy on his baby's narrow waist snuggly.

Paul laughed, grabbing John's shirt and snuggling his head on his daddy's chest and John gently picked him up. "Let's have lunch" he softly said, mouth pressed on the top of his head in a sweet kiss.

The lunch had been quick, because Paul was more interested in play with his toys rather than eating what John was feeding him.

"C'mon, Paulie, open up!" pleaded John, tired.

He knew that Paul was acting up because he was probably tired and in need of a nap.

He also knew that it was going to be difficult to put him down for a nap.

"Okay, Paulie, it's nap time. Say bye bye to your toys because it's time to go to bed" he said, picking him up from his highchair.

Paul whined, "I'm not tired daddy! I don't want to sleep!" 

John sighed, "I know that you're tired. Daddy's going to sleep with you, okay?" he said, kissing the side of the boy's head.

Paul sighed, dropping his toys down and let his daddy to carry him towards the bedroom.

John gently undressed him down to his nappy, taking off his own trousers, before crawling in bed.

"Now, hush little baby, and sleep, okay? Daddy's here" he whispered, smiling in the dark room when Paul posed is head on daddy's shoulder.

In a matter of minutes, they had fallen asleep.

"Daddy, wake up!" 

A finger poked John's cheek. The man opened his eyes, "Hello, love" he said, kissing Paul's cheek.

The boy giggled, and let John took off his nappy, the man admiring Paul's ribs, that were on display whenever he would stretch.

John yawned again, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom.

"You're a smelly baby, Paulie. Time for the bath!" said John, sitting him down on the closet toilet.  
He than filled the tub and lowered him down in the water, putting also his bathing toys in it.

"Daddy, the little boat! Wook!" shrieked Paul, holding a boat up for John to look.  
John smiled, washing his hair with his favorite strawberry flavoured shampoo.

After washing him down with water, he was promptly picked up again and carried to the bedroom, in only a T-shirt and a nappy.

John smiled, letting him down and prepared dinner.

"Yummy!" he said, letting John feed him the mashed potatoes, chewing down everything quickly.

"Okay, baby, let's see a cutie, nice film and cuddle?" he asked, laying with him on top.

Paul giggled and agreed, putting his sippy cup in his mouth and drinking his favorite juice.

They watched Spongebob and Clubhouse Miky Mouse, until Paul had fallen asleep, head lolling off John's shoulders.

"Goodnight, lovey dovey. Sleep tight" said John, kissing his forehead and carrying him upstairs.

He gently put him on his bed, tucking the covers around him.

John just watched Paul.  
Paul, who was his best friend. Paul, who was the best bassist of the world.

Paul, who trusted John so deeply he had let him babied him.

The Beatles were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end of this book.  
> Thanks again for all the beautiful people that had read, voted and commented on it.
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, leave a Kudo or a comment, reading them always make me happy ^^


End file.
